High School DxD: Parallel Worlds
by Sonicfanx1
Summary: They're known as Peacekeepers, Demons, Heroes, Dimension Travelers. It started out as a simple assassination but ended up as a search and destroy. An entire squad of planet busting super soldiers and a self proclaimed "Most OP Being" ends up stranded in a familiar yet foreign world. Meeting people they've seen in books and a whole lot of fan service, how'll this end up?


**High School DxD: Parallel World**

* * *

There may be some references or even item crossovers in this fan fiction, due to the nature of the OC characters that will be appearing. There **WILL** be various references to: Halo, Other Fan Fictions, Infinite Stratos, and **WILL** have some crossover elements, such as taking characters from other universes, however, this will not happen frequently. Expect, one every 10-20 chapters.

I do not own rights to High School DxD, Halo, or any other series that may or may not be appearing in this Fan Fiction.

Warning:

This Fan Fiction will include gruesome fighting scenes that will most likely be reasonably detailed (or none at all if I feel lazy). It will probably include: Dismemberment, Decapitations, Torture, Tearing Off People's D*cks, Breaking The Bones of Various Body Parts, Brutal Doom WAD-like executions.

The actual "DxD" bit will start at the second half of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Needs more Dakka**

In the newly founded technological world of Codename: Epsilon Earth-X09851 of Universe: "Caliburn" the large, metallic sky scrapers are seen hundreds of miles away. A rider, wearing a black body suit and a combat vest, knee, shin and elbow guards, rode into the city on a MK-51 Light Recon Dual Wheel (LRDW) Bike also known as, The Bolt. There are several variants of the LRDW Bike, 51 creations of it but only 6 have seen daylight.

The Rider had strapped onto him, a Armor Piercing Pistol, capable of piercing the armor of the Hakuryuukou or the White Dragon Emperor. He wore a civilian-given biker helmet that closely resembled the 21st century biker helmet, although this one has a sleeker design and is smaller. It uses shielding to further aid in the defense of the user.

The Rider was crossing a desert to reach his destination. He drove past the speed limit, however the police car that saw him didn't mind. As the Biker entered the city, New Minerva, he stopped by a pub. He took off his helmet, revealing dark brown hair and golden eyes. The pub was made out of a steel alloy. Titanium was out of the question since it was only used for military purposes, in this world anyways. It had a neon sign that read, "Hudson's Bar". There was a window next to the door. It was polarized and was made out of reinforced glass. Things like this aren't as expensive in the future.

He opened the door, nobody bothering to look his way. The Rider simply walked to the bartender, taking a seat. He ordered for vodka and some information.

"The vodka I can give, however, the information will cost as much as it's worth." The bartender spoke in an Italian accent. The Biker shrugged and waited for his drink. He looked behind him, some muscular guys returned his stares, seeing as the Rider was looking at them. He turned away, hearing his beverage being placed in front of him.

"So, how much would it cost to find out where the man named, 'Grandes de Dispatcher' is?" The Rider asked, taking a sip on his drink. The bartender's eyes widened and he suddenly got nervous. He got in close to the Rider and whispered, "Who are you and how do you know that name?"

The Biker finished his drink in one swallow and replied, "They call us many things: Murderers, Heroes, The Gods of Death, Peacekeeper, Inter-universal Entitles, and many more. You can call me TK-102,034,543."

The Bartender's eyes widened, "You're a-"

"Don't say it out loud." TK covered the man's mouth. He looked around to make sure no one was watching them. TK then placed a device with a glass, see-through, touch screen on the table. The Bartender's eyes widened and he calmed down.

"I can make it worthwhile." The Biker said. The Bartender placed his arm on the table and leaned in closer. "Rumors say that you can find the Dispatcher at Minerva's Gate. That Big Tower over in the middle of city. They also say he's working on a ship of some sort."

"Is that so?" TK said. He then forwarded the currency-trader. "Name your price."

"As much as I want?" The Bartender asked, excited.

"As much as your bank can allow." TK joked. He leaned back, bumping into someone. Looking up, a grisly man towered over him. The herculean bodied man grabbed the Biker and threw him against a wall, behind him. The people at the desk there quickly jumped away.

"You better keep that money for your medical expenses!" He shouted before running towards TK.

"Bartender!" TK shouted. The man he called for perked up, taking the currency trader. "You better duck." TK finished.

The Rider planted his foot on the grisly man's chest as he was about to do an elbow smash on him. He stopped the man in mid-air, his subordinates were shocked. TK's foot was then a blur as he kicked the man through a wall where the Bartender was. TK then got up in a way that seemed like he defied gravity. Cracking his neck, he gave off an evil smirk. "Alright, who's next?" He asked.

The next few moments went by fast. When the leader came back, rubbing his head, he found his subordinates on the floor, in bloodied bruises. TK looked relatively unscathed although his gloved knuckles had blood on them. The Leader was enraged and charged towards the Biker. TK got into a stance and as the grisly man got closer, TK slammed his palm up the Leader's chin, throwing him into the air, temporarily. TK then spun around and lifted his leg into the air, smashing his leg into the Leader's abdomen.

He kicked with such a force that when the grisly man landed on the floor, he made small crater around him. TK walked towards the broken man and grabbed him by the neck. The man groaned and grabbed TK's wrist.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. You choose." TK said. The man replied my spitting out blood and a broken tooth towards the Biker. He dodged the flying saliva and rammed his left arm into the man's right rib cage, breaking a couple of bones. "Talk!" He barked.

"Okay, okay! You win! I'll tell you anything!" The leader said.

"How many people are in Minerva's Gate?" He asked.

"About a thousand people!"

"How many are guards?"

"Four hundred!"

"What are the other inhabitants' jobs then?"

"Scientists, workers, janitors, engineers, you know!" The Leader croaked.

"That's good." TK dropped him and the Leader passed out from the pain. The Biker walked to the bartender and shot out his hand.

"Did you get your pay?"

"Is it okay if I took three hundred trillion credits from your account?" He asked nervously.

"That's fine."

"T-thanks...uh...TK..."

"Just call me TK-D05. It's a pain to remember nine numbers." He replied.

"Thanks, my good friend!" The Bartender replied. TK-D05 returned to his vehicle, equipping his helmet. He heard familiar ringing sound in one of the bikes compartments. He took off his helmet and opened up the passenger's seat of his bike, taking out a triangular visor. The visor was shaped so it would cover the eyes and mouth, but leave the forehead and jaw line exposed. The top part of the visor was also bent down, so it showed the entire forehead and began just where the eyebrows were. He put on the visor; a strap wrapped itself around the back of his head and headphones materialized on his ears.

"Answer call." He ordered.

"TK-I don't give a fuck about your recruitment number, what's your status?" Oh god, it was that Quantex. "Sonic" as he calls himself. He wouldn't reveal to us his real name, so we just go by Sonic, usually.

"I know the location of the Dispatcher." TK said, putting on his helmet over the visor. He started up the bike and began riding towards Minerva's Tower. "He's situated in Minerva's Tower, it's the one in the center of the city. Rumors say Dispatcher is working on a ship. Why would he be working on a ship?"

"He was a universe conqueror at one time before your company came in and stopped him. The leader, at that time, spared his life and now it came back to bite us in the ass." Sonic replied. "He captured the essence of a god and now he's immortal. Equip your god slayer rounds and weapons, we're sending you reinforcements."

"Who're you sending?" TK asked. He did hate one person in his squad.

"Uh...TK-024...You know what? I'm sending TK-D07, TK-D08, TK-D09 and TK-04. They're going to drop in, ETA one hour. Get ready Drake." The commanding officer (Sonic) said. TK groaned. He absolutely despised TK-D08. His recruitment number into the company is TK-203,406,709, making him the two hundred three million, four hundred six thousand, seven hundred and ninth member to be recruited. There's about a hundred and fifty million members in the company, making this company a small one. The average sized ones are about three hundred billion to five hundred trillion members.

"Sir, could you replace TK-D08 with someone else, preferably TK-D10?" Drake (TK) requested.

"Nope, TK-D10 is on another mission...is he on another mission?" I heard someone talk on the other side of the radio. "Yeah, he's on another mission. Sorry, but these are the only people available at the moment."

"Great." TK groaned. The Biker didn't bother to hide his dislike for TK-D08. Those two have a history with each other. TK increased acceleration on the bike and some dark blue flames burst out from the exhaust pipe.

* * *

The current "commanding officer" of the mission, Sonic, laid back into his command chair. He rubbed his face, a little tired. He hasn't slept in a while and hibernation would be preferred right now. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before pressing a button on the ship's communications channels.

"TK-D04, TK-D06, TK-D07, TK-D08, and TK-D09, please come to the briefing room for your next mission." He said. His voice was a little raspy while speaking, so he drank a bottle of water. He noticed TK-X01 arrive next to him. "Commander" as everyone in the "TK" company called her. She spoke in a manner that gave even Sonic shivers. TK-X01 was watching the monitor, where we can view the operation as it commences via visor cameras. He turned to greet her.

"Hello, Mia." The officer greeted. Mia or TK-X01 glanced at him for a moment then returned to the monitor. "Shouldn't you be commanding the battle?" She asked.

"I would, but really, Drake is just trying to get to his destination first." Sonic replied.

"I can see that. If you don't have anything else to do then I'll take command." Mia said, giving Sonic an evil glare.

"Well, I don't have anything to do, but I don't think-"

"Guards, take him to the briefing room." She interjected. A four personnel in commonly distributed power armor or "Spanner Guard Variant" came in and grabbed Sonic by the limbs and carried him out.

"What! No! Let me go! Let me go! That's an order!" He whined, kicking and flailing his arms. The Commander sighed and pressed the pressure points in his arms and legs, instantly making them dysfunctional. "Son of a bitch!" Sonic cursed, this time trying to create enough momentum by swinging his body around. His attempts were meaningless and counterproductive as he swung himself into a wall.

"I give up." He said, leaving his head to hang in the air. The door closed behind Mia as she took the command chair. She decided to issue some orders to TK-D05, otherwise known as Drake.

"Drake, this is TK-X01." She said.

"C-Commander!" He squealed. He started to freak out, stuttering over incomprehensible words. Mia groaned and rubbed the dorsal part of her nose. "Use coherent words next time you speak Drake." Mia said.

"Y-Yes Commander!" He quickly replied.

"I'm sending you a layout map of Minerva's Tower. Delta Squad will land on the helipads on the fiftieth floor. Has Commander Sonic notified you of their time of deployment?" The Commander said.

"Negative Commander!" Drake replied. Mia groaned, irritated at Sonic's lack of responsibility. "They'll start dropping in, in about forty minutes from now, get ready."

"Yes Madam!"

"And don't go all crazy with Vent!" She shouted.

"I won't make any promises!"

"Drake!"

* * *

"Could you pop my right arm?" Sonic asked politely. He was placed on a chair; his pressure points were still paralyzing him. One of the Spanner Guards grabbed his right arm and quickly applied a concentrated shockwave through his arm, popping his bones and relieving his pressure points.

"Much better, you're dismissed." The guards already left, leaving Sonic in a dark room with a monitor behind him. He quickly tapped his knees and shoulder, freeing himself. The "Commander" stood up and stretching. The automatic doors slid open. He expected for the Terrain Karatas, first Delta Squad to show up. Instead, "Number 6" or Alice, showed up.

"Hey Alice!" Sonic said, enthusiastically, only to be slapped in the face. He rubbed his cheek, shocked at the sudden hostility.

"That was pathetic! You're supposed to be our leader and leaders aren't supposed to be as spineless as you!" She shouted, angrily. Sonic simply rubbed the back of his head. "Well, sorry. That's why I said appoint Zero to be our leader again. I'm not cut out for this."

"You were a great leader in that war several years ago! What happened to you?"

"Look, that was just me analyzing their tactics and making counter measures, I'm not a great-"

"You need to get your shit back together Sonic-!"

"I didn't ask to be appointed a leader! I didn't want to be a ruler! I didn't want to have any sort of position of power!" He shouted back, his eyes flashing to an iridescent color for a second. He quickly retracted and turned his head towards the floor. "Sorry."

Alice was furious. Her face was red and was on the verge of tears. "Sonic. I don't know why you act like this. Ever since you went to that world and saved yourself..." She stopped herself there, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"I am not the Sonic from back then. He's dead. The one of that world is who I am right now. The Sonic of then is just a figment of my imagination, taken to existence due to universal laws." Sonic said.

"Then who are you?"

"The Original. That world is a Core World." Sonic said. The monitor turned on behind him. A glow could be seen in his eyes. Alice stayed silent and was about to exit the room, tears in her eyes. The door opened and she bumped into TK-D08, Vent.

"Whoa! Sempai, what's wrong?" He asked.

"None of your concern TK-D08." She said, returning to her quarters.

"What happened?" TK-D06, Shinji, asked. Sonic looked at him. "Old wounds, denial."

"Oh, damn, that's dark." He said.

"Whatever, rookie. Let's get the briefing done with so you can go aid Drake." Sonic said.

"Drake? That asshole? Sorry, but I'm not going." Vent said, backing off.

"Just because he's the Sekiryuutei and you're the Hakuryuukou doesn't mean you can't go help your own teammate. Besides, I believe that bullshit in your world has already been resolved and Ddraig and Albion are neutral to each other." The "Commander" stated.

"Yeah, but most Hakuryuukous and Sekiryuuteis still fight each other!" He justified.

"That doesn't mean you have to fight each other. Now shut up and get back in line before I whoop your ass in line." Sonic said, clearly irritated. Vent got back in line as Sonic went to the pedestal at the corner of the room. He pressed a button on the touch pad and displayed the exterior of the building.

"You will drop in on the separate helipads on the building. We'll set waypoints on your HUD, directing you to which helipad to drop on." Sonic began, only to be interrupted by Shinji, who was freaking out. "Wait, did you say *drop* in? But we're in space! That's impossible to do in an hour!"

"Correction Shinji, thirty minutes. Don't speak out of line. You'll be wearing your normal suits for this mission. It can handle atmospheric entry so don't worry. The suit will keep you relatively cold for the majority of the fall." Sonic paused and showed a live stream of Drake's HUD. He was currently battling the outer guards with melee combat. He was dodging bullets and parrying swings from clubs.

"Drake is currently in combat. You'll rendezvous with him at the CEO's office." Sonic said, focusing the 3D layout of the building on a room in the uppermost floor. "We believe he's Gen the Conqueror. If he is, you are to eliminate him with extreme prejudice."

"Why so biased?" TK-D04, Seraphim, asked. Sonic sighed and replied, "Your company spared him several million years ago. He came back, as you can see here. This time, you kill him."

"How strong is he?" TK-D07 then asked.

"Could you let me finish the fucking briefing first? Then we can get to the questions." Sonic said. "Once you drop in, I want you to cause enough havoc, to the soldiers, but don't kill them, to make everyone evacuate the building. Then, we can safely fire a orbital ion cannon in case he tries to flee in his ship."

"If you engage in combat with Gen, do not engage in melee combat, if you can. Stick with guns and use god slayer rounds. I don't need to explain why. He can probably destroy the entire planet with a punch at 1% strength, so don't let him get to ground level. If he launches a full powered attack in the building, half the world would probably be a crater."

"Damn, how are we supposed to combat that?" Shinji asked.

"Next time any of you speaks out of line, it's a penalty." Sonic said, glaring at Shinji. "You're going to use shock-absorbing equipment. If all else fails, Vent and Drake has permission to use Balance Breaker Link Up." He took a sip of water and placed it under the podium.

"It's recommended that you take the battle to the air. I want his head impaled on a spear and brought to me when this operation is over. Are there any questions?" Sonic finished.

Shinji raised his hand. "How are we supposed to drop from space?"

"How am I supposed to kick the pussy out of you? You jump, that's it."

"How much force can the shock-absorbing equipment take?" Shinji continued.

"The max it can take is a skyscraper, for example Minerva's Tower, being thrown at you at mach 10." Sonic answered.

"How is it effective against Gen then?" Seraphim asked.

"I never said it was going to be effective against Gen. This ship just came back from a resource expedition, it doesn't have equipment capable of withstanding planet-shattering force. It'll protect your outer armor and distribute and reflect the shock around your body. If Gen were to hit you in full force, I doubt you'd survive." Sonic explained.

"Why are we on this mission then?" Vent asked.

"You do realize if the rumors are true, and he may have been here for decades, he might have a ship large and strong enough for universe-travel. If not, I don't like that cloaking field surrounding the area next to the moon. Besides, we're the ones closest to him."

"What are you recommended weapons to take into battle?" TK-D07, Kaede, asked.

"Automatic, suppressing rifles or precision accuracy rifles are preferred. If you were to engage in melee combat, a sword or combat knife as a last stand weapon. Otherwise, stick with scythes, spears, halberds, or great swords. Spears and halberds for their range, scythes for their balanced stats and great swords for their power and tendency to swing around a lot." Sonic paused.

"You should probably use, if you can handle it, the M666 Beholder Special Arms Rifle. Equip it with armor piercing, god slayer bullets and you're good. Otherwise, use the M1025 Lucifer Assault Rifle, the same as the Beholder, god slayer rounds. As side arms, recommended you use the LR5A Variant of the Forerunner Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon. It's the one that bends up, at an angle, just about a foot from the trigger. That Light Rifle Variant has an Energy Spread effect at point of contact and is extremely effective against divines. For heavy weapons, use the M5 (Mark 5) Shitstorm. It's the one that looks like a portable machine gun and grenade launcher hybrid, the one with the rotating quad-barrels. For spread weapons, use the-"

"We get it! We'll think smart and use the weapons that best suit our skills and mission objective." Vent interjected.

"Use the 'universal translator'." Sonic concluded. "You have 5 minutes remaining. Don't forget your stimpacks, rations, and MEAD stimulators."

"We get it mom!" Vent insulted. Sonic watched them as they left the room, a shadow approached him. It wore a cloak and white/yellow clothes that had lines running across them that glowed blue. They were sleeved clothes and had a long coat cloak that started at his waist and ended right above his heels.

"We saw many Spanners die because of that ignorance." He said, his eyes glowing an iridescent color. Sonic sighed, his were filled with sorrow.

"Reminiscing on your alternate's sacrifice?" He asked. Sonic nodded, sitting on the chair in front of the monitor, in the middle of the room. "I'm just wondering if it was worth it."

"It was. He wouldn't have made any of the hard sacrifices that you had to. Besides, he's a more serious version of you, although he doesn't understand logic relating to universes that well, nor math and any other science subjects. Things you understand." The cloaked man said.

"I know, Infinity. That's just because I was born in the 21st century, where scientific advances were far enough for anyone in that time, who had the brain capacity, to understand anything, given time and logical thinking. Though I am far behind compared to High-Classed Spanners, I just need to understand the basics and work from there. What's Fleming's left hand rule?" Sonic asked.

"Used for motors. The index finger points to the field, thumb points to the motion and middle points to the current. Same for the right hand rule, although it is used for generators instead." Infinity answered. "Right hand rule for solenoid?"

"Fingers point to the field where the thumb points to the direction of the current."

They both stared at the door in satisfaction. Before Sonic stood up and Infinity took off his hood, revealing a face identical to Sonic's; although he has red eyes that sometimes flashes to iridescent and white hair.

"You going too?" Sonic asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"You always have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Drake grunted as he launched himself at the cyborg commando. Grabbing him with his legs and throwing him to the floor. He planted his foot on the commando's chest, ready to end its existence. The cyborgs of this world have lost all humanity. It only takes orders and since its part biological, it could evolve using regenerating artificial tissue created from the DNA of the previously human being, or whatever species that has been turned into robots. He grabbed his Pistol from his hoister. Never using it until now. He aimed at the head and pulled the trigger. A mixture of oil and blood splattered the pavement below the corpse.

"Good job Drake. That was 93% efficient, no injuries, correct?" One of the mission operators on the ship said.

"Affirmative, no visible injuries detected. Proceeding with mission." Drake stated. He salvaged a T-21 Combater Rifle, a weapon of this world. It uses energy rounds that you reload with cylindrical batteries that ejects on the left side of the gun several inches away from the trigger. It came with a scope and laser sights. The bullets it fires can be changed to stun or rail rounds. The color was primarily gray and blue. The visible blue part was from both sides of the end of the gun and lines that start from the gunstock and ends at the grip with a line that borders the main body of the rifle and the grip. The blue parts glow when the gun fires and slowly fades as it stops firing (about 1 second, yes that is long enough not to make it look like it's blinking rapidly).

He placed it in stun mode, as Commander Mia ordered for an evacuation by terror. TK-D05 walked into the building, kicking open the front glass siding door. He waited for a few seconds, letting the shock to settle in before cocking the rifle and aiming at all armed personnel. He fired off four rounds, dropping three of them. The forth deflected the shot with his own gun, which skittered across the floor. He jumped to grab the pistol but Drake shot him, mid jump. He noticed some heavily armed men approach from the end of the room.

"Shields on." He mentally commanded. A bright flash and he was covered in an invisible barrier. The soldiers unleashed a rain of bullets upon him. Several rounds got him and he was covered in a blue aura in that spot. Drake quickly rolled behind a pillar, firing off a few rounds as suppressing fire. He wanted to reach for his Spanner on his belt, but decided not to as that was a last resort and only for combating the Dispatcher. He spun out of cover for and fired a burst of shots, all of them hitting. Seven out of fifteen men fell down. He returned to his cover, reloading. The cylindrical battery was empty; he pressed a button on the side of the grip and the battery spun anti-clockwise, unscrewing itself. He replaced the battery, it screwed itself back in and the battery icon next to the scope filled itself.

He rolled out of cover again, firing a few rounds, nailing two of them at their unprotected spots, the legs and shoulders. He brought out a stun grenade. Pressing the button on the top, he armed the cylindrical explosive and threw it at the enemy. A moment later and a deafening sound of a people being electrically shocked accompanying a blinding flash of light, Drake took a peak outside, the rest of the men were down on the floor, knocked out.

"That was 100% efficient, great work Drake!" The operator complemented. Drake laughed in reply and slowly walked towards the elevator. He heard a loud crashing sound and gun fire above him.

"Are they here?" Drake asked.

"Affirmative." Commander Mia replied. "Meet up with them at Gen's office. I'd recommend opening the elevator doors and flying up there."

"Yes Madam!"

He pried the elevator doors open. His gloves weren't helping but they gave him a good grip on the slippery metallic surface. He jumped into the darkness. Surprisingly, there was just a large open space with a hollow cylinder the size of a large human. Drake looked down and saw that the elevator was there. Since the room was split into a hexagonal shape, there were six elevators. The cylindrical core of the room seemed to emit an anti-gravity field and the elevators were simply using minor propulsion systems to move.

Drake grabbed his Spanner, a rhombus/diamond shaped object that is flat on one side and pokes up, creating a vertex in the center on the other. He held it; the device was about the size of his hand but due to its rhombus shape, wasn't completely hidden from view. You could see the tip of both ends, a small fraction of it. He looked at its flat end and pressed a few commands, turning it into jetpack mode. The device is a fourth generation spanner, meaning that jetpacks replace wings and it also has special properties that allow it to bond and enhance another form. For example, it could "enhance" the Halo MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor and make it stronger and changing its appearance.

He placed the Spanner on his chest. It attached to his chest by methods that are completely alien to him. They said it's like octopus suckers but it doesn't "suck" it just "attaches" onto your skin or clothes. Leather straps materialized from the edges of the device. It made a jetpack on his back which had metal "bars" that surrounded his arms like a backpack. He felt a cold sensation in his visor and noticed the wire that connected it to the jetpack.

He jumped into the zero-gravity field, activating is jetpack. Unluckily, he had zero experience in zero-gravity jetpack use and he flew around the room, smashing into the walls. He grunted and said, "Magnetic Boots."

The Spanner then enveloped his legs, creating armor for it and giving the soles of his boots magnetic properties. He landed, feet first, on the next wall and began wall running up the tower. Occasionally, he used his jet pack as a booster to dodge incoming elevators; they had better mobility in this area.

"Delta Squad status?" Drake asked on the comms channel.

"Drake is that you?" Shinji asked. He was the group's engineer. There were only twenty of them, making him the only one in the squad. He had light brown hair and looked a lot like Shu Ouma from Guilty Crown, hell, most of his features do look like Shu. Ironically, he is from a "Guilty Crown" universe and was recruited before Lost Christmas. Also, he was that world's replacement of Shu. He made matters worse and nearly destroyed Japan when he came back. He gave up his power in the end, using his Spanner form to beat Gai.

"Yeah." TK-D05 replied.

"Why do you sound like your under so much stress?" He asked. One problem that Shinji had was that he can't stop talking.

"Oh, just out running elevators in a zero-gravity area right now. Oh, and they come at you at 9,000 miles per hour." Drake replied, sarcastically.

"Stop joking around. Drake, I'm almost at the top floor, what about you?" Said Seraphim. She Terrain Karatas Delta Squad's second in command. She had blonde hair and had a strong sense of justice and usually thinks about the mission first. She came from a world where the nobles still rule England and most of the world, excluding America, Russia, France and most of Africa and central Asia. She's a "princess" so we, at one time, teased her, calling her "Your Highness" or "Princess". We stopped using "Your Highness" but stuck with Princess.

"I'm can see the door to the top floor. Spanner: Physical Arm Blade." Drake commanded. Metal enveloped his right arm. There was a large blade that was twice as long as Drake's forearm. It began at his elbow and ended about a foot or more away from his hand. The Spanner also made a grip for Drake to hold onto, in case the blade ever breaks. He jumped and stabbed the arm blade into the door, wrenching it open. Drake quickly rolled into the room just as an elevator was about to crush him. He quickly grabbed the pistol on his hoister and aimed it at the closed elevator door. Drake steadied his weapon by placing it over my right arm. The door opened and a few civilians quickly dropped what they were doing and raised their hands.

"Evacuate the building." Drake said. The workers nodded and the elevator began moving once again. He sighed heavily and sat down, taking a breather. The room he was in had a glass window, where he could see another room, being held up by a platform.

"For fuck's sake." He cursed. He looked behind him and saw double doors. He kicked it open, hoisting his pistol, which was difficult since the pistol was hoisted on the right side. He still had his arm blade activated and decided to deactivate that, in favor of the Combater Rifle. It was hanging from his neck by a strap and was at full batteries. The corridor he was walking in seemed like a hotel corridor. Well, this is partially a hotel, as he heard. Quickly sprinted to the end of the corridor and took a right turn. He saw the door leading to stairs and sprinted towards that. He slid down, stopping himself from hitting the door and aimed behind him. Seeing as the area was clear, he opened the door and began climbing to the roof.

"Kaede, what's your status?" Drake asked. Kaede was the second best tactical analyzer of the group, the best being TK-D12. She had long brownish blonde hair. She came from a Spanner protected universe and was recruited when she fought off two rouge spanners with their own weapons. She's a master with the Katana and one of the best close quarters combat users in the company.

"Just clearing out a few rooms, then I'll be there."

"Just note this, the guy is on the roof, he's connected by a platform that has one bridge connecting to his office. Make sure to get to the roof." Drake said.

"Linda, how are you?" Seraphim asked. Linda was the sniper in the group. Also known as TK-D09, she's a loner because there's no one like her in the team. She's Spartan hailing from the Halo universe. Linda-058 as she's called. Drake was very surprised that she took on the teenage look. She has tied up black hair in a single pony tail that, for some reason, comes undone every time she wears her Spanner armor.

"Hostiles eliminated, proceeding to rendezvous point." Linda replied. The reason she's with Delta Squad right now is because of an accident on the Spanner's part. They somehow leaked approximately 55,000 Dimension Beasts into a Halo universe and the Spartan Blue Team completely destroyed all of them after they figured out their weakness. Which really isn't that hard since it's a glowing red crystal on their chests or on the nape of their necks. She's also a part of another squad, TK-BT or Terrain Karatas Blue Team, named after the Spartan's squad: Blue Team. After they've been recruited, they had to announce their existence and every species in that universe was taken under the defense of the Spanners. They didn't think of assimilating other universes into their "defense" as growing an empire. Even if it is like growing an empire, they did, however, have universes that were under their direct rule.

"I'm at the rendezvous point, eliminating all hostiles in the area." Drake said. He saw a small building that had the air bridge leading to Gen's little office. Gen's office also had clear, see-through glass. Drake saw the Dispatcher sitting in his table. Drake stunned the guards on the roof and made his way to the building with the bridge, probably the secretaries' office. He kicked the door open, seeing nobody inside. The roof was also very low. It's common though, considering he's 6 foot tall in a 16 year old body. Made sure the area was secure before standing at the corner closest to the door he came through, aiming at the bridge-door.

"Area clear, awaiting your arrival."

* * *

Drake waited ten minutes for his reinforcements to arrive. Eventually they did, all in one big group. He glanced at Vent, who gave him a hostile stare. Drake was a little taller than Vent who was considered to be the tallest before Drake arrived. They both came from the same universe, a DxD universe although altered. Drake and Vent knew each other before they became Spanners; Vent being the first to be recruited. Drake was the owner of the **[Boosted Gear]** and Vent had **[Divine Dividing]**.

Vent has a silver hair and gold eyes. Both Drake and Vent got gold eyes ever since the incident involving their Sacred Gears. That led to using their Spanner's special ability, exclusive to generation 3 and above Spanners, "Link-Up". It allows their Spanners to cover or temporary bond with the armor they're wearing to create a stronger version of it. The problem with using it though is that the stress is too strong for any normal Spanner. Infinity, Sonic's brother/clone, him being a clone is something the Terrain Karatas didn't quite understand yet, witnessed the entire event. Naming the new form "Boosted Gear/Divine Dividing Balance Breaker Link Up".

Their link up forms are nearly identical, except for a few minor differences.. They both have the same visor as Drake's (the one he's wearing right now). It has an extra trim and "horn" like object that bends back along with the visor. The way the horn ends makes it look like an incomplete circle. Cybernetic lines are spread across their helmets; all of them converge at a point where the nose should be, on the visor.

Their body armor has a large gem in the center where the stomach is, similar to Balance Breaker. There is a chin/neck guard on their chests which also acts as an armor status report, in case the helmet is inoperable. Their shoulder pads are slightly larger and have blades covering the surface (if you play Drakerider on ISO/Android, it's the same as Aran-Dragon/Aran Union Dragil, don't bother googling it, just search for a walkthrough of the last boss battle and you'll see the armor, it's red and I consider it a boosted gear copy that looks a lot better and spoilers).

From the shoulder down, armor covers the entire body. The forearms and hands are covered by a gauntlet that looks like the boosted gear (or it is the boosted gear, depending on the user). The top arm has an spot (under the arm and armpit, that soft part of your arm) that is covered by the jump suit that materializes during Spanner form or Link Up. The jump suit has titanium armor plating that doesn't hamper your agility and is integrated into the jump suit. The suit is also very flexible and can adjust itself to match the user's body temperature.

The leg armor on the lap is similar, if not the same; to the Halo 4 Fotus leg armor, only the lap though. The knee cap is covered by a gem that is outlined by armor. The gem is circular and the armor that surrounds it prudes up to make edges on the top part of the knee cap. (LOL SKIPS SHIN ARMOR BECAUSE IT'S TOO HARD TO EXPLAIN! GOD DAMN IT I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DRAW THE WHOLE THING NOW!). The boots are just regular armored boots with bits on the edges and back that make it look like a Dragon's foot.

Seraphim signaled for Shinji. He nodded and they opened the double doors allowing Vent, Linda, Kaede, Linda and Drake to charge in, guns armed and ready. The only God Slayer Weapon Drake had on him was the pistol, which wouldn't do that much if he ran out of ammo. The Combater Rifle hung on his neck. The Sekiryuutei signaled for Shinji. He understood and tossed two Combat Knives and a M325D Dragoon Assault Rifle. It looks like a sharper version of the MA5D from Halo and fires Hardlight Bullets merged with physical ones. Shinji threw me three more magazines and Drake pocketed them in his vest.

We ran and crouched at the next door, leading to Gen's office. Seraphim explained the plan. Since Gen would be expecting us, he'd want to escape quickly. They'd had to jump in and kill him as soon as possible. Kaede then stated her calculations and if everything goes according to plan, they'd probably complete the mission. The squad all nodded and Linda cocked the hammer of her Sniper Rifle. Seraphim placed the palm of her left hand on the door and counted.

"3.."

Drake raised his gun and everyone made sure their safeties were off and reloaded.

"2.."

They all ran through the situations in their minds and prepared to fight multiple combatants.

"1!"

Seraphim kicked the door and the Spanners barged in. They saw a chair turned away from them and Shinji began firing at the chair. Linda quickly stopped him. Drake's visor detected high levels of energy (heat) emitting from in front of them, specifically him. He quickly ducked and fired into the air in front of him, hitting an object.

"Everyone Transform!" Seraphim ordered, seeing as they had no choice in the matter. He was wearing an exoskeleton powered armor that had cloak. Drake's Spanner was still attached to my chest so he smacked it hard with a fist formed from his left hand. The Spanner let loose a form of nano-technology. It enveloped everyone's body, creating a suit of armor. (Since I'm not going to get into details for the Spanner's armor anytime soon, I'll just tell you that the original version that I thought up, looks strange to me considering that my standards have risen. So, you won't see Sonic's Spanner armor since everyone's armor is different).

"Infrared!" Seraphim shouted. The Spanners' visors gave off a small glow. Seeing as he is now visible, Gen backed off. His exoskeleton consisted of black armor that had glowing orange bits on it. His helmet was humanoid and had a vent where the mouth was. Other than that, the helmet generally looked like Ur-Didact's helmet.

"Ku, Dimension Spanners. You should have killed me when you had the chance." He scoffed.

"We won't make the same mistake twice; Gen, you're coming with us, in a body bag." Vent shouted.

The Dispatcher laughed and replied, "Just like the rest, all bark and no bite! Fine then, come, all of you! This place will be your grave."

"Phase shift!" Kaede shouted. Everyone complied and their armor changed from a dull gray and gold visor to a silver white and light blue color, their visors keeping the same color. Everyone aimed their rifles at Gen, who disengaged his cloak. He held out his hand and a gold circular energy shield was emitted from his hand. The Dimension Spanners unloaded their bullets into Gen's shield, hoping to weaken it. Drake ran to the left, flanking Gen. Gen gritted his teeth, kicking his office desk, towards Drake, who panicked and got crushed by it.

"That idiot! What have you learned in your training?" Seraphim shouted. She heard Drake apologize in a childish tone.

"This generation's Dimension Spanners are weak. What's next? Are you going to abandon your ways and just recruit normal people next?" Gen asked, rhetorically.

"Damn, that shield won't fuck off!" Vent cursed. Linda smacked him out of the way, carrying a large sniper rifle. "Then I'll take care of it."

She aimed at the shield and pulled the trigger. Gen lurched out of the way as the shield broke and the bullet shot through the wall next to Drake. "Hey, watch where you're aiming!" He shouted.

"Get him!" Seraphim shouted. Gen jumped back a bit more, Linda hit him three times with her sniper, his personal shield however didn't falter.

"I should have seen that one coming." He said, smashing his fist into the floor under him. The area caved in and Gen flew down the cylinder.

"That fucker escaped!" Vent shouted. Drake was the first to leap down that hole, followed by Linda then Seraphim, then everyone else. Drake spotted Gen, who was speeding down the tube and began shooting him with his pistol. Gen spotted him after the first shot and grunted. He stopped himself by planting his legs on the insides of the tube. Drake got nailed with a punch to his chin and flew into Linda, who caught him.

Gen retracted his legs and continued to slide down the tube. He landed under Minerva's Tower several floors underground. The only way to reach this floor was through the tube in Gen's office. He was secretly working on a space craft although it wasn't here that it was located. The ship was being made in space where no one would interfere, well, possibly the Dimension Spanners. He jumped onto his craft, which was modeled after the 21st century NASA rockets that were used to go to space. This one was much stronger however and could adjust itself to fight the Earth's gravity without having to plan a course.

He quickly ran next the rocket, where his two assistants were. "What's the status of the fueling?" He asked.

"It's full, ready for lift off." She said.

"Good let us go-" Gen was interrupted by Drake's screaming. He and Linda landed although Drake fell on his butt. Seraphim landed behind Linda and almost stepped on Drake, who got up and aimed his rifle at Gen.

"Maggots. Go, I'll hold them off, prepare for launch." He said. His assistants nodded and ran to the platform that held the rocket up.

"Shit! Stop them!" Drake shouted as he began firing his gun at the two girls. Seraphim pulled his weapon down. "They're not the target! The target is right in front of you!"

Drake gritted his teeth as the rest of the Spanners landed behind him. Gen cracked his neck and knuckles as the Spanners trained their weapons on him. He smiled and appeared in front of Drake and punched him at full force, breaching his armor and nearly tearing through his body if not for Linda, who barely managed to hold back Gen's arm. Drake was sent flying and coughed up blood through his helmet. Shinji pulled a shotgun (Universal Translator) out and shot Gen, who didn't even flinch.

He grabbed the technician's gun and lifted him into the air. Shinji struggled to free his shotgun from the god's hands and was thrown to the side. Seraphim held a gun at Gen's head. She was standing at around 5ft 7in and Gen was 7ft 3in. The Dispatcher smacked Seraphim's wrist with the back of his hand and kicked her legs that caused her to flip and land on her chest. Gen dropped his body weight suddenly and smashed his fist into the back of Seraphim's helmet. If not for her shock resistant armor attachment, she'd be dead.

Vent tried slicing at Gen's exposed neck. He quickly turned around and side kicked him away. Linda used the flying body as a platform and launched off him, intending to stab Gen's armored eye. Gen attempted to swat Linda away but she vaulted over his arm, her right foot magnetized. The Dimension Spanner-Spartan placed her dagger on the side of her foot and smashed it down. She stood as tall as Gen, who had a bit of trouble holding Linda back. The Dispatcher side stepped Linda, whose leg got imbedded into the ground from the force of her kick. He was behind Linda and threw a strong punch towards her. Linda quickly dodged the punch and grabbed the striking arm, throwing him over her shoulder.

She then furiously punched at his protected helmet, successfully breaking one of the vents on his helmet. Enraged, he kicked Linda and dislodged her foot in the process. She noticed the strike in time and blocked it, but the force of the kick caused her some injuries.

"You're good you bitch." Gen commented. Vent leapt onto his back, trying to knife his throat. He grabbed his knife arm and threw him onto the floor, smashing his heel into his chest. Vent groaned and coughed up a bit of blood. Seraphim activated her scythe and Kaede, who was examining the entire battle, summoned her halberd. Drake slowly crawled towards the group, his bones were broken and they were taking time to mend.

"The faggot can punch hard." He said, groaning on the last word. Shinji quickly got to him, lying him down.

"Injecting painkillers." The Engineer said as the armor on his wrist turned into what looked like a needle. He, without any hesitation, stabbed the needle into his exposed chest. Seraphim, along with Kaede and the Spartan, Linda, tried ganging up on Gen, who mostly had trouble with Linda. As Drake's painkillers settled in, his bones were in their proper positions and were mended thanks to the nanomachines in his blood. Vent slowly got up as the pain subsided, Drake stood next to him.

"Link Up?" Drake suggested. Vent shook his head. "Not yet, only as a last resort, sacred gears, yes."

"Alright then, come, **[Boosted Gear]**!" Drake lifted his left arm that glowed red. A red gauntlet formed on his forearm, a gem imbedded into the back of his hand. The gauntlet looked scaly and metallic two gold blades stuck out from the sides of the gauntlet.

"**[Boost]!**" It shouted. Drake smiled, "Alright! Let's do this!" He shouted before rushing in.

"**[Divine Dividing]!**" Vent shouted, floating into the air. Six wings appeared on his back, three on each side. They all had a kind of glow like from the moon.

"**[Divide]!**" It shouted. Gen suddenly felt a dramatic loss in strength, quickly regaining it however. He felt a fist smash into this abdomen and quickly grabbed the arm.

"Too late!" Drake shouted, opening his palm.

"**[Dragon Burst]**!" Three fiery balls smashed into Gen's chest. He staggered for a moment and quickly glanced at his assistant's location. They were wearing armor that was similar to his, although more toned down and exposed. Their shoulders were exposed and they had less armor on their chest as Gen did. They quickly jumped into the spacecraft and began the ignition process.

"10 seconds until ignition." The computer announced. The platforms besides the rocket began retracting and the ceiling opened up. Gen quickly dodged three left jabs and a right hook kick (a kick that bluffs a right side kick but goes for a kick to the left side of your head or body). He raised his palm and fired a burst of divine energy. He got the powers of a god from killing one and capturing its essence.

"5 seconds until ignition." Gen quickly activated his magnetic boots and sprinted towards the rocket. Jumping on one of the side rockets (this craft is based off a NASA rocket. Those white rockets are the "side rockets" and the large orange one is the "main rocket").

"Shit! Everyone, activate your magnetic boots!" Seraphim ordered as she jumped on the same rocket Gen was on. Drake and Vent quickly followed behind but the rocket's ignition began before anyone else could jump on.

"3 seconds until liftoff" Kaede, Shinji and Linda quickly materialized hooks from their vambraces and shot them out towards the rocket, creating a minor puncture. They quickly reeled themselves in and joined the battle.

Drake, who was the newest addition to the squad, was having trouble fighting Gen since he was not used to fighting sideways. His thoughts of "This can't get any worse." died a horrible death when the rocket began moving. The force made him fall and the magnetic pads on his legs detached from the rocket. He quickly materialized a strong spring/stretching grapple hook and shot himself back into the fight.

"**[Boost]!**" The Gear shouted as he smashed his foot into Gen's chest. He grunted annoyingly and grabbed Drake's leg, throwing him into the group. He quickly attached onto the rocket and walked towards Gen, slowly though. Linda didn't seem to mind the extra pressure placed on her and Seraphim seemed used to it. Everyone else had training, all except Drake, who's training was rushed. Vent did a risky move and jumped at Gen, intending to kick him from behind. He succeeded but forced the god to turn his attention to him.

"**[Divide]!**" Divine Dividing shouted again, causing Gen to lose his balance, slightly.

"So that's where that annoyance came from!" He shouted, pulling a piece of the rocket's plating and smashing it into Vent, who then began sliding down the rocket, making marks. Seraphim swung her scythe overhead and back. Gen spun himself under it and unleashed a devastating uppercut to Seraphim. Shinji caught her in time though he almost lost balance.

"**[Boost]**...**[Boost]**...**[Boost]**!" The Boosted Gear shouted, annoying Gen.

"I don't know how we can hear each other over this. It's scientifically impossible to hear someone when traveling at mach 14 since sound moves through the air as waves that shake the ear drum, creating sound. But that 'Boost' thing is getting annoying!" He shouted.

"Good! Because I'm going to give you a taste of my power, 56 fold!" Drake shouted. His gauntlet's gem glowed green, "**[Explosion]**!"

Drake seemed to ignore the air resistance and threw a straight punch at Gen's helmet that cracked from the force. They got into a fist fight, Gen winning due to experience. Both their fists met and a powerful shockwave shook the craft. Naturally, the rocket would explode from the energy but it was already depleted. The rocket was discarded; everyone noticed the sudden shift and began rushing to the main rocket. They were almost in space right now.

Gen, being closest to the main rocket, was able to jump onto it. The Spanners used their nanobot-created hooks to intercept Gen. The main rocket ignited, creating a strong but short rumble. Air resistance was neglectable and they were far enough from the Earth to ignore its gravitational effects.

"S-Spanners?" Commander Mia stuttered on the communications channel.

"We're a little busy right now!" Drake replied with urgency in his voice.

"I can see that! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Seraphim replied, attacking with Kaede and Shinji. She swung vertically with her scythe while Kaede and Shinji used their LR5D (Literally, Light Rifle-5D) Light Rifles. Gen dashed forward, the pole of the scythe hitting his shoulder but all the energy rounds hit him dead in the chest. He grunted and grabbed the scythe, snatching it away from Seraphim. He spun it around and slashed at her neck.

"**[Boost]**!" Drake's gear shouted, making that the 93rd boost in the battle. Since Drake and Vent came from the future of the DxD world, their Sacred Gears have gotten...upgrades. Most notably, the ability to boost during "explosion" although the time limit between each boost would be 20 seconds and Divine Dividing's the ability to absorb energy that has been shot out of a person.

Drake quickly blocked the swing with both his arms and pulled it away, spinning it around and smashing it into the rocket's hull. Radiation leaked out from the ship, burning Gen's legs. Vent appeared on the hilt of the scythe and smashed his foot down, dislodging the blade from the hull and sending it back to its owner. Vent then focused his Sacred Gear into making white gauntlets, similar to the boosted gear but on his right hand and the blade and gem is blue.

He dug his right arm into the radiation, absorbing it. Gen was about to kick Vent before Linda intercepted the kick with her own smash and elbowed Gen away. Kaede and Shinji unloaded the rest of their ammo into Gen.

"**[Boost]**!" The Gear shouted. Drake ran besides Vent and lifted his armored left hand at Gen where Vent lifted his armored right hand.

"Eat this! Dual Dragon Emperor Dragon Burst!" They both shouted in unison. They each continuously fired their Dragon Shots at the god, who was shrouded by light, bullets and explosions (no smoke).

"You guys are crazy! You can't win like that!" Mia shouted.

"But we're winning!" Drake complained

"Yes! But once he gets to the ship, you're all doomed!"

"Ship?" Then they remembered Sonic's concern of a cloaked area around the moon. Then they noticed the course of the ship, towards the moon.

"Where's Sonic?" Mia demanded, "I'm going to fight, he needs to take command!"

"S-sir! Sonic is approaching the target!"

"What?!" Mia shouted. An image of Sonic appeared on the monitor, flying through the air in an advanced version of Dragon Armor (Old RuneScape). Thanks to the "evolution" ability of his belt, his armor can continue to advance along with him. He was in Red Armor, his shoulder pads, knees and elbows had spikes on them. His helmet looked like they attached a Dragon's foot onto the side of it (it seriously looks like that in Old RuneScape). He discarded his tattered "Attack Cape" since it worn down from years of abuse.

He landed on the ship; his boots magnetized onto the rocket and planted his hands behind the Dispatcher's back, not touching though. He quickly muttered incomprehensible words due to the speed of the chant. He fired a wave of energy at Gen who flew to the other side of the rocket.

"S-Sonic!" Vent exclaimed.

"Don't get distracted!" He slammed into Gen, who quickly retaliated from the energy burst, sending them both to the other half of the rocket. Gen laid on top the "Dragon" and was smashing his fists into Sonic's helmet. He dodged the first punch and grabbed the god's head, head butting him. Next, he grabbed Gen by the crouch, crushing it, and threw the god off him.

"You cheating piece of shit!" Gen cursed, clutching his man gems. Sonic quickly turned around, staying in a lying position, like a cat ready to pounce before he quickly jerked to the right. He noticed before everyone else that the rocket's fuel ran out and landed on the spacecraft that was attached to the rockets. The Dimension Spanners rushed to the familiar alien/human like space shuttle. Gen jumped behind him, landing on the shuttle's hatch.

"Commander Sonic! What are you doing?" Mia shouted, furious.

"I'm assisting in the mission." He said, in a low monotone.

"Your assistance is unnecessary; I'm coming." Mia replied.

"No, your assistance is unnecessary. The ship will soon enter the Dimension Gate and it'll self-destruct behind us, taking the entire planet with it. I recommend you prepare your energy containers before we get lost in the multiverse. I brought a distress signal with me, watch out for it. This is a low tech gate and it won't send us far." The Quantex said, crawling up the hull of the ship.

"What are you some kind of damn spider?" Gen shouted before jumping down the hatch. Sonic cursed and looked behind him. The Dimension Spanners having no trouble approaching the hatch.

"Prepare." He stated before piercing his hands through the edges of the hatch and pulling it out. He condensed it into a small dagger and jumped into the shuttle. He held the dagger in his right hand, inverted (blade comes out the bottom/area where your pinky is)

"What the fuck are you!" Gen shouted. Sonic didn't reply. He did two quick stabs at Gen's helmet followed by a slash to his neck. Gen got hit with the first stab but dodged the rest of the strikes. Sonic then smashed his foot into the Dispatchers' knee, breaking it and bending it in a weird direction. Sonic glanced behind him and saw that the Spanners have entered the ship.

"He's your objective, not mine." Sonic stated, vaulting over Gen and throwing the two assistants out of the cockpit. He took the main seat and tried to guide the shuttle away from the gigantic battleship that laid before him. The gate has already opened and Infinity should have set the charges already.

"Hey! Get away from that!" One of the assistants shouted, charging at Sonic. He rammed his single spiked elbow into her chest, launching her to the end of the ship.

"Gen is having trouble! We have to help him!"

"No! Recapture the cockpit!" His orders were unheard as the assistants began engaging the Spanners. Sonic steered the shuttle away from the ship. He noticed a bright red button blinking, deciding not to press it, he steered the shuttle into the gate. He was about to set the thing on autopilot when Gen came flying onto the console. Gen grabbed Sonic by the head and began smashing it into the steering wheel. On the third smash he kicked Gen's other leg, breaking that one and bending it as well.

Gen quickly smashed his broken leg into the hull of the ship, repositioning it. His healing factor kicked in and the bones were mended. Drake jumped on top his back and fired a few Dragon Bursts on his back. Somehow, his armor is withstanding all that punishment. He shook Drake off and smashed his fist into his back, sending him to the floor. Sonic planted his foot on Gen and, what looked like a twitch, was a kick that sent him flying towards the majority of the battle.

Vent ducked under an overhead hook punch and smashed his fist into one of Gen's assistant's waist. Then, he used his other hand and opened it into a palm, shooting it up towards her chin. He noticed Gen flying into him and caught the god, swinging him at the other assistant, knocking down Shinji and Kaede in the process.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Sonic cried, staring at the console.

"What's wrong?" Seraphim asked, smacking away (parrying) a right front jab with her left hand and countering with a powerful right front punch.

"The console's broken, I can't steer the ship!" He said. Seraphim tried to block a heavy hook coming from Gen on her left side but the strike knocked the air out of her. If not for the shock resistant plating upgrade, she'd be knocked out. Unluckily, Drake doesn't have the implant and is taking most of the hits. She felt someone kick the back of her leg, forcing her down on a knee. Then a side kick smashed her into the hull of the shuttle.

Shinji got the assistant that kicked Seraphim in an arm lock and was kneeing her tailbone. He noticed Gen running towards him and threw the assistant at the god. He got out his LR5D and unloaded the rest of his ammo into the two. "Then what do we do?" The Engineer asked.

"I'll have to steer it directly. The wings are still attached and the shuttle will be exiting slipspace soon." Sonic replied.

"Will the portal still be open when we finish the mission?" Kaede asked.

"Negative, Infinity will have destroyed the gate by then, taking out Gen's crew."

"You bastard!" Gen shouted, turning his attention to Sonic who was already crawling out the hatch. The outside was mostly consisted of yellow, green and orange. I'd like to say "rainbow" but it really wasn't a rainbow. "Space" in Universal Gates or Universal Wormholes has a yellow, green and orange color. Mostly consisting of yellow though, it's strange since "color" is the reflection of light off a surface.

Sonic held two black, flaming "ropes" created out of NOVA energy. A very potent energy source which's potency is so strong that I can't really explain clearly without telling you it's destructive power. If there was a speck of NOVA energy that's as small as an atom, it could destroy a universe if utilized. Also, atom sized NOVA energy, when in a solid shape, can weigh as much as an omniverse sized blackhole, times 1,000,000.

Gen rushed at Sonic, who quickly lurched the craft to the left, throwing everyone inside it against a wall. Gen had trouble balancing himself. Sonic quickly glanced behind him, seeing as the wormhole was about to end. He saw Drake, Vent, Seraphim and Linda crawl out the hatch behind him. Linda kicked Gen onto the ship with terrifying force. She then began to launch a barrage of punches towards his stomach, a weak point in the human body and fortunately, Gen had an anatomy similar to a Human's.

He grabbed Linda's punch and threw her off the ship. Linda shot out a hook and swung back in, kicking Gen as he got back up. He slid down the exterior and ran back to confront Linda. Seraphim intercepted Gen and swung a few times with her scythe. She decided to smash the sharp-blade end into his skull. Gen caught the blade and tried to snatch it away, again. Linda grabbed the scythe, allowing TK-D04 to jump and smash her foot onto the pole of the scythe. Linda assisted and tried pulling the bladed weapon down even more.

Gen gritted his teeth and noticed Vent slide beneath him, although he noticed him a little too late. He smashed his fist into Gen's abdomen and Drake further kicked the scythe down with 132 times boosted. The blade met his neck however, the area of his body that is unprotected by armor. The blade pierced his neck and went through his throat.

"Fucking die!" Seraphim shouted as she applied more force to the god slayer scythe, breaking the pole and lodging the blade of the scythe into the hull.

"We...did it..." Vent panted.

"We did it!" And everyone celebrated. However they celebrated too soon as Gen grabbed the broken end of the scythe and pulled it out his neck. Kaede and Shinji were on the hull to see him miraculously survive.

"Haha.." He laughed. The laugh slowly began to get deeper and more evil to the "muhahaha" laugh. "You fool! Did you think you could kill me that easily? Thank you for breaking my limits, now I can beat you at full power!"

"Sorry to crash in your parade and all," Sonic interrupted. "But we're entering Earth's atmosphere in 3, 2, 1."

They felt the searing heat as the shuttle began grinding against the air. The wings quickly broke off due to Sonic's pulling via NOVA hooks. He quickly turned around, his armor was heating up on him and he didn't have air conditioner or a suit temperature regulator. He was going to be toast if not for the fact that he's Sonic, one of the most over powered beings in existence ranking at barely...1 billion out of a trillion.

"So much for that..." He murmured to himself.

"Where're the two girls?" Gen asked.

"There." Shinji pointed at the two other objects that're entering the atmosphere beside us.

"They'll live." Sonic stated, cracking his neck. "Now, let's see how the Delta Fail fairs in this situation."

"We're not the Delta Fail!" The Spanners shouted back, making Sonic chuckle. Gen punched Sonic off the shuttle. He flew several feet ahead of the shuttle before smashing into the bottom of the craft and sliding up it and flying up several feet.

"Are you mocking me?" He shouted before two obsidian black lines grabbed a hold of the broken ends of the wings of the ship. Sonic returned, smashing into the ship, tearing it in half. He was in golden armor, his spikes were red and the armor decoration on his chest was black.

"Extreme." He calmly said. Gen began shaking. "Why won't you just die?" He shouted, charging into the group.

Linda did a quick front jab towards his face and Gen didn't even flinch. He took the punch head on and smashed his fist into Linda's abdomen, sending her flying. She caught herself before she flew off the ship and Kaede and Shinji were combating Gen. They were throwing punches and kicks all over his body. The tank just shrugged it off like it was nothing. He smashed his fist Shinji's gut and grabbed his head, ramming it into his knee.

He threw the Engineer, by the head, towards Kaede, who dodged the flailing body. She quick-drew her single edged blade and rammed the hilt into Gen. She sheathed it, only to fully draw it again. Gen grabbed her wrist, slowly pressuring it.

"**[Divide]!**" The winged, white Sacred Gear shouted. It was followed by a, "**[Boost]!**"

Drake leapt over Vent, who was charging his energy ball. He punched Gen who grabbed his fist and crushed his hand. Drake fell and Gen kicked him off the ship who quickly disappeared from view. Shinji unsheathed a blade that vibrated at a molecular level. He dashed to get a cut at Gen, who blasted a stasis field, from his palm, to freeze him at his location. The hyper-sonic god slaying blade sliced through the hull of the shuttle, leaving only the hilt.

Linda took a few steps back before materializing her Sniper Rifle from subspace storage. She took aim, calculating the air resistance and rate of fall, and fired. Gen caught the bullet with his hand and flicked his thumb, shooting it back, tearing through the Spartan's sniper rifle. Seraphim stood besides Linda, firing her Lucifer Assault Rifle. Gen dodged the bullets, advancing with each dodge, soon he within melee range. Linda quickly withdrew a Combat Knife and attempted to combat the god. Seraphim took her left hand off the grip of the Rifle and tried to fire an energy blast.

The Dispatcher grabbed Linda's wrist, bent it and disarmed her. Next, he stabbed the dagger into Seraphim's palm, the energy that was gathering dissipated. He quickly spun around and side kicked the Spartan towards Sonic, who dodged the body. Gen grabbed Seraphim's wrist and smashed his palm into her elbow, bending it in an unnatural way. Seraphim fell onto her knees. Gen grabbed her broken elbow and pulled her arm off. A strand of flesh hung from the detached left arm.

"That was 0.03 nanoseconds. As expected, if you didn't have that reaction rate or speed, you'd never have survived the first Spanner wave." Sonic commented.

Gen scoffed, "Why aren't you helping them?"

"It's their mission. They'll either take it easy for the next few millennia or they can learn it now, the fact that even the 'legendary, invincible, Dimension Spanners' can be defeated and even killed." Sonic replied. "That fact nearly cost me my life. I won't let that happen again, so, Gen. I'd recommend you surrender now or continue beating up my...err...I don't know an English word for this so I'll just substitute it with "Kouhai". I'd recommend you surrender now or continue beating up my Kouhai then attempt to escape my wrath. Please note, I said attempt, I didn't say you will escape it, I'm just merely saying "if". And I'm very sure, that you're not going to escape my wrath."

"You aren't helping though, your Kouhais or juniors, will be killed."

"Technically, I'm not really helping them. I'm just distracting you long enough for Drake and Vent to Link-Up."

Gen stiffened. He whirled around and saw Vent and Drake, individually, surrounded by rings consisting of runes and red and white streams of energy flowing from the floor. They were both surrounded by a red and white aura, to their own respective gear colors. Drake had his left arm raised; the back of his hand was facing Gen. Vent's wings merged into one big pair of wings that also seem to be undergoing a change.

"Oh no you don't!" Gen charged at the two, intending on stopping their transformations. Shinji intercepted him, firing his stasis gun before collapsing from exhaustion and injuries. The god struggled against the field. He was too late however as their Spanners unleashed a wave of energy. Red/white energy engulfed their armor. Their armors morphed and changed into a different form. Drake's visor was cracked and some blood froze in the cracks of his visor. Gen broke free from the stasis and charged at the two once more. Vent threw the energy ball he charged up. It threw the god several inches back, stalling them.

"Your time is up." Drake announced.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting." Gen commented, standing up.

"Indeed, however, both of us aren't strong enough to match your strength, Gen." Vent confessed. "However, with Sonic's aid, no matter how minor the assist, we will be able to stop you."

"That's right." Sonic laughed.

"**Boosted Gear/Divine Dividing!**" They both shouted in unison. "**Balance Breaker Scale mail Link-Up!**"

"Code accepted, initiating directive Omega." Their Spanners said in a robotic voice. No flare, nothing dramatic, the top of the ship nearly melted from the intensity of the transformation.

"Dragons..." Sonic muttered.

"Isn't that Dragon Armor you're wearing?"

"Exactly, it's armor, not a freaking beast of a 'chou-henshin' like that." Sonic said, pointing at the duo-heavenly dragons, now clad in shiny, cybernetic armor that seems to mesh together technology with fantasy. (I believe I explained the armor already, I'll just go over the major details for a quick summary and then the differences).

They both had nearly identical helmets, besides the color, which is red/green and white/blue for Drake and Vent respectively. Their chest armors had a spherical gem, green or blue, imbedded into it and the Spanner lay on top of it. Their shoulder armors had blades lining it, similar to Aran's Union form from Drakerider (ISO and Android game, Square Enix). Their boots were normal, except that they had "claws" that made it look like a Dragon's foot.

Vent had a pair of large "wings" that, when activated, gives him a vast amount of maneuverability. There're flames that ignite when the wings activate, blue flames. There's also a cylindrical object integrated into his back that acts as a second power supply. It's mainly used for energy attack spams though.

Drake has booster packs on his back. They're used for breaking falls and quickly giving the user a burst of speed. Like Vent, he has a cylindrical power supply that does about the same thing, but is also applied to enhancing the user's physical abilities. He has a "Dragon Tail" coming out of the area his tail bone is.

Vent has more experience with Link Up and has developed his armor more than Drake has. Naturally, his Link-Up form is stronger than Drake's, but they are evenly matched since the Sekiryuutei has been pushing his limits to the max.

Drake exhaled. It came out low and menacing. He pointed his left hand at Gen, forming a fist. He smirked, "Gen, your time is up."

"You're living on borrowed time kid, your powers won't save you!"

"Oh yeah? Try this, Blade Storm!" Drake shouted. Energy swords materialized around him and rained on Gen. He, after feeling the touch of the first blade, had trouble blocking the blades. One of the energy swords imbedded itself into Gen's leg and dissipated. He grimaced as his armor mended itself and his wound closed up. The blood that leaked out froze as it came in contact with the atmosphere. "This is going to take longer the expected."

(DrakeRider: Climatic Cry)

He slowly straightened himself and the duo heavenly Dragon combo got into fighting stances. Drake fired a Dragon Shot from his palm as Vent shot straight into the air. Gen returned Drake's energy attack with his own and turned his arm into a hand cannon, aiming at Vent. The god charged up his attack and held Drake back with his foot, who was charging towards him, intent on a body slam. Gen smashed Drake into the ship. Drake anticipated the attack and lift both his hands to block the attack. The floor dented as Gen's charged shot fired.

Vent divided the blast until it was just a tiny particle. Drake slammed into Gen, causing them to fall. He was on top of the god and began smashing his fist into Gen's helmet. Gen kicked Drake off, who activated his boosters as he was flying. He stopped in mid air and fired a Dragon Burst at Gen. The god threw his hand to the side. The broken blade end of the scythe flew into his hand. Gen deflected the burst, but was too late to notice Vent's attack.

"Boosted Gear: Transfer! **Transfer!**" Drake shouted, giving his energy to Vent, who was preparing a laser beam spam attack.

"Shit!" Gen cursed as he was barraged by various energy attacks. The ship caved under the force of the attack and Seraphim's body began falling. Sonic quickly grabbed her and Shinji, slapping the Engineer awake. Linda was seen gliding next to the ship. She fired a hook at the shuttle and reeled herself in. Kaede got up and ran towards Seraphim, who was on the floor besides a kneeling Shinji. Sonic watched as the battle ensued, once and a while glancing back to check on Seraphim's condition.

"Drake, prepare your Longinus Smasher, Vent, continue Beam Spamming." Sonic ordered.

"Roger!" Drake and Vent said in unison. Drake's chest armor unsealed for a moment, steam escaped his armor. The gem on Drake's chest glowed bright and matter and air seemed to be pulled into it. Inside, bright lights were seen dancing in his gem. The lights grew more numerous as the Sekiryuutei pulled in Energy. Soon, his chest gem was one giant yellow ball.

Gen crawled out from the ship as Vent dropped onto the ship's hull, breathing hard from energy exhaustion.

"Eat this! **[Longinus Smasher]!**" The Sekiryuutei shouted as he fired a wave of energy from his chest.

"I guess I should start getting serious as well." Sonic commented his armor quickly changing forms. He changed from Extreme to Ultimate MSIICCX to Super Ultimate MSIICCX to 'Omni' then reaching the 2nd tier tree, 'Giga Dragonaut'. Which didn't look all that impressive since it was completely black and had a black flame coming out of its back, which, in reality, is actually wasted energy that has been generated?

"Kuhahahaha..." He cackled. The laugh slowly began sounding more insane by the moment. Drake's Longinus Smasher ended and Gen was on his knees, his armored burnt and broken in several places.

"Darn you!" Gen shouted, punching the ship. The shockwave destroyed whatever was left on the ship and it burst into flames, exploding. Seraphim, who was clutching her arm, was shielded by Kaede and Shinji while Linda took the opportunity to retreated, on Sonic's orders. Vent and Drake quickly chanted something and a magic circle appeared in front of them. Out from the circles, two Dragons, Red and White appeared.

"You'd bring Ddraig and Albion into this?" Sonic asked his voice was deeper. Vent nodded. Gen quickly broke the sound barrier and smashed into Sonic, who didn't even move an inch.

"Wh-what!"

"Bitch please." He commented, launching Gen away with a kick and quickly smashing him back. Sonic shot like a missile towards Gen, who lost focus and was tumbling down the atmosphere. Sonic threw a NOVA blade attached to a NOVA rope and pulled him back. They clashed for a second and began throwing strike after strike against each other. Their punches collided and the two combatants were sent flying away in opposite direction.

Sonic kicked off a piece of wreckage and launched back towards the god. Gen shot a hook at Ddraig and reeled himself onto the Red Dragon Emperor. Drake was on top him and noticed the god climbing up the Dragon's scales. He engaged the god who easily kicked him off. Sonic landed in Drakes place and they started their bout again. After a few strikes, Sonic threw both his fists at Gen. Gen, being more focused on Sonic's face didn't notice a second punch heading straight for his stomach. The punch lifted him off his feet for a moment. Sonic chained his combo, grabbing Gen by the arms and pushing him down as he launched a fury of knee attacks.

Gen's armor had holes all over it since Sonic's knee guards had a horn spike placed there. The Quantex paused for a moment, allowing the disorientated Gen to stand up straight before wildly spinning around, counter clockwise, and slamming the sole of his left foot against Gen's face. The god was thrown off the Dragon and sent flying against some debris. Sonic jumped off Ddraig, who looked a little angry, and fired a volley of yellow energy blasts at Gen before shooting some lines into against Gen. He used those strands of NOVA energy to quickly drag in himself like he was reeling a fish (or like that 3D Air Frame from Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan).

He broke the sound barrier for a second before his feet smashed into Gen's chest. Strings still attached, he flipped and threw Gen towards the Spanners. Gen quickly whipped his hands, wires caught Sonic's arm and actually scratched his armor. Gen pulled the wire and threw Sonic against Albion before smashing his fist into his gut. Sonic grunted and grabbed Gen's helmet, intent of crushing his head. Gen launched three strikes against the Quantex's stomach before smashing the top of his wrist against Sonic's chin. Vent grabbed Gen by the arm and threw him into the air, beam spamming Gen.

The Dispatcher blocked the beams that were going to hit him and slowly descended towards Vent. The air resistance made it look like he was slowly falling. Gen shifted his body so he's now right side up, trying to bypass the drag he was experiencing. It worked and the god smashed his elbow into the top of Vent's head. Landing on Albion, he spotted Drake jump from Ddraig and attempted to back kick him. Gen stepped back, dodging the first kick but Drake quickly dropped low and tried to sweep kick the god. Gen responded with a front flip, smashing both his heels into Drake's gut. An energy blast shot the god off the Dragon.

(Kamen Rider Chou Climax Heroes: Perfect Game)

"White Dragon Emperor! Red Dragon Emperor!" Sonic shouted, transforming into his 70th-80th transformation. It was a mix between red and white Giga Dragonaut armor. Sonic smashed his fist into the god's face, cracking the helmet. As they both went airborne again, they fired energy blasts at each other. Sonic didn't bother playing nice, he kicked Gen's palm out of his face and side kicked his waist, firing the first energy attack.

After the volley was over, Sonic whipped his hands. He shot a energy wave blade at Gen who dodged both and fired lasers out his fingers. Sonic replied, clasping his hands around an 'imaginary' ball. Ki gathered in that area; Gen knew this attack all too well.

"Kamehameha!" Sonic shouted, firing Goku's signature move. Gen quickly pierced the wave, popping up at the base of the blast and smashed his fist into Sonic's helmet. Sonic didn't flinch, instead, he grabbed the fist and threw Gen down once more. The Quantex shifted his body weight in order to turn and fall faster. He fired a NOVA created-grapple hook into Gen's arms and reeled himself in.

Planting his foot onto Gen's back, Sonic grabbed the god's legs and chin and began pulling. He tore the god's body in half. Albion and Ddraig flew in, burning both halves in azure flames. Gen somehow survived and the two halves attached with each other. Drake landed a punch at Gen's face, breaking his helmet. A male with platnium white hair laid underneath.

"I'll tear out your eyes!" Drake said, grabbing Gen's exposed eyeball and snatching it out. He jumped off Gen and Vent smashed behind Gen. He wrapped his legs around the god, who began elbowing his head. He grabbed both arms and pulled. He succeeded in breaking them and took the right arm as a trophy. Linda aligned herself with Gen's falling speed and threw a tactical Nuke towards him.

**"Overkill if I say so myself."** Albion commented.

"There is no kill like overkill!" Sonic replied, grunting the last part as he smashed his hand into Gen's chest, planting the nuke inside.

"You fucker!"

"Try to regenerate this!" Sonic said, grabbing Gen's crouch and crushing it. Then, he tore off something very precious to the male soul. He further broke Gen's helmet and stuffed his (Gen's) dick into his mouth. The butcher wasn't done yet; he materialized two knives, stabbing one into Gen's mouth and another up his ass. The nuke was about to exploded, but Sonic couldn't help pull off a joke.

"This gives the saying, 'Eat a dick' a whole new meaning." He said, launching himself off Gen as he exploded into a nuclear blast.

Sonic quickly got into a sky diving position. Albion and Ddraig carried their respective owners. Linda fell beside's Ddraig and the rest of the Dimension Spanners stayed away from Sonic. They were about to fall into a small park, by the looks of it. It was nearing sunset, but they didn't realize it since they were up in space and the point of view from there and here is different.

"Soft landing, Ddraig, Albion, get back into your Gears. Vent, Drake, stop stressing your bodies. Seraphim, when we land, focus all your attention on your arm's recovery." Sonic ordered. The two Dragons opened a gate in front of them and flew in. The gate looked like a magical circle so Vent and Drake weren't affected. Those two quickly un-transformed from their Link Up forms. Vent got a throbbing headache and Drake got a throbbing headache and felt like throwing up. As they were about hit land fall, Sonic made the flames on his back turn into wings and broke his. The other Spanners activated their anti-gravity fields and landed softly.

Drake quickly tore off his helmet and puked in a corner while Vent clutched his head. They both were sore and felt like shit. Seraphim laid under a tree and rested, Shinji and Kaede ran out to get some water. They both held pistols in their hands since the entire ordeal isn't over yet. Linda took a spot up in a tree, carrying a Sniper in her hands. Subspace technology is great. Sonic degraded his transformation into Giga Dragonaut since the White and Red mismatch didn't look good the way it was presented. It also saved him energy.

Drake's headache was a tad bit stronger then Vent's and passed out a few steps away from his puke pile. Vent groaned a bit, not used to using Link Up for so long. Shinji and Kaede quickly returned though they weren't carrying anything.

"Where's the water?" Sonic asked.

"We can't go out like this, there's someone here a couple." Shinji said.

"Description?" Sonic asked.

"Male has brown hair and is wearing casual clothing. He also radiates some energy similar to Drake's. Female has black-purple hair and is also wearing casual clothing. She isn't human however." Kaede described.

"Don't interfere. The kid is going to die and that's how this universe rolls. I think I already know where we are." Sonic said, looking away on the last sentence.

A few hours later and it was night time. Sonic sensed some teleportation energy being released and went over to kick Drake and Vent awake, who were exhausted.

"Rise and shine, I want you to follow me. Linda, can you watch them?" Sonic asked. Linda nodded.

* * *

"Is that Hyoudou Issei?" Drake asked, activating his boosted gear.

**"Yeah, that's Issei. He died about four years before you were born."** The Red Dragon Emperor replied from the gauntlet.

"Is he...really a pervert?"

"Shut it!" Sonic whispered, lowering his head. He camouflaged his energy signal and watched silently. He saw the red haired beauty, Rias, make a magic circle appear above and below Issei. Her face froze for a second and she was lost in her thoughts. She took out eight pawn pieces from a bag strapped to her waist and placed it above the magic circle. It floated in mid air and the Gremory chanted some words. Soon, his wounds healed and he was reincarnated.

"Eh. Is that really what happened?" Drake asked. "Kind of a disappointment, I wished my senior would have, at least-" He paused for a second.

"Then again, what is there to expect?"

"Quiet!" Sonic shouted, pushing both the Dragon Holders down. Rias was looking towards their general direction. "_Kyanata equilan berum._"

"What'd she say?"

"I don't know!"

"Quiet! She's leaving."

The Devil made a magic circle appear below her and picked up the previous Sekiryuutei, disappearing into the night. Sonic and the two Spanners got up, lying on the trunk of the trees. Vent still had a throbbing headache and Drake still felt sick, but was a little bit better. They were virtually unfazed by blood from all the training they took.

"I'll make you die once then a thousand times more!" Their instructors usually said. They were correct. It felt as if they died hundreds of thousands of times. Most Dimension Spanners in training consider target practice the easiest, even if their 'targets' are their fellow trainees. Survival training was the worst. Try living on a planet for an entire lifetime where the organisms there have evolved to withstand gravity that's twenty times the strength of a black hole and the planet is twice as large a medium sized star. Where the "normal" sized animals are the size of trees and the smallest are human sized. The deadliest however are the "epic" beasts which are the size of entire plate tectonics (on Earth).

To add insult to injury, the sun is fifty times larger than the average large star and sends of frequent bursts of radiation that'll kill anyone that's exposed in it for too long. Even more so, almost all the fruits are toxic, to humans, and trainees have to kill small or normal sized beasts to live.

"Can I head back now? I need to go for a few more rounds." Drake whined, wandering off into the forest. Sonic shook his head and Drake dropped onto the floor.

"Vial." Sonic said. "Give me a vial."

"Why?" Drake moaned.

"You do see all the blood on the ground there right?" Sonic asked, pointing to the pool of blood. "Let's play with it." With those words, the Duo Heavenly Dragons got a little greener.

* * *

Sonic gathered up four vials of blood. He was intent on making a clone of Issei or a female version of him at least. The distress beacon will reach the Dimension Spanner Resource Scout fleet in two weeks to three months and then, depending on their current location, could take them up to four weeks with their current time-space engine strength. When the three returned, everyone was already fast asleep from exhaustion. Linda was still on watch, rifle raised and fully loaded.

Drake unloaded his lunch somewhere in the forest, again. He crawled up a tree and found a place to rest. Vent did the same. Seraphim was sleeping in her armor; since Spanners were trained to wear their armor for a long period of time, she felt comfortable with it, even if her arm is a little loose and not fully healed yet. Kaede slept next to her and Shinji slept against the opposite tree. Sonic relaxed and pulled together his extreme memory (yes, from KR:W). His belt dematerialized and disappeared. Sonic brought out a backpack and took out some brand new clothes, taking off his Spanner uniform/battle wear.

He brought out a gray polo shirt and matching gray jeans. Stuffing his uniform into his bag, he told Linda to hold out for a few more minutes. Sonic made his way into the city under the cover of night. Making his way to the nearest bank, he created his own bank account and deposited $250,000 into his newly formed bank account. The bank teller was stunned. Sonic left the building, taking his bank card with him. Later, he went and got himself an identity.

"Thank you sir." Sonic heard as he left the area. He bought a semi-large house from a business man after verifying if it could hold up to ten people. Of course it couldn't, however there were enough rooms for ten people to live in if they slept in bunk beds. Sonic considered using hypnosis or even mind control to lower the absurd price of fifty thousand dollars. Then again, he did have an infinity supply of digital money. He bargained with the man until he caved in and lowered the price to twenty thousand dollars. Sonic took the price, paying him in cold hard cash.

The building was already refurnished with single beds and other pieces of furniture. He took a look around, trying to find various areas he could modify. There were plenty. The house was big enough to hide any traces of tampering from the outside and it would be difficult for even a normal Spanner to find the modifications without thoroughly checking the house. Satisfied, Sonic locked the door and headed back into the woods. It was 2:13 AM when he returned, Linda was still on guard.

"I'd hate to give you more work but, could you come help me carry everyone? I've bought a dwelling for us to stay in, for the time being." Sonic said, picking up Seraphim and Kaede in both his arms and laid the engineer on his back. Linda helped strap Shinji on and picked up Vent and Drake from the trees. Sonic lead the way to their new "base of operations". He made sure to get past any security cameras along the way.

He laid Seraphim on a couch and Kaede on the one opposite of it. Shinji slept on the couch adjacent to them. Sonic went up and brought down two beds, setting Drake and Vent on them.

"Linda, you can go sleep upstairs if you want." Sonic said, tossing Linda a bottle of water.

"And you?"

"I'll stay awake for a while longer. I'll sleep down here." Sonic replied, grabbing a nutrition pack from his back. It looked like a blood bag but wasn't see-through. He tore off the top part and started drinking. His right eye twitched from the slob of sugar that went down his throat. It tasted bad, in a sweet way, too much sugar and nutrition, enough to give a Spanner enough energy to last 150 years.

Strangely enough, it didn't sate a organism's hunger though and usually they'd eat it with some ice or mix it in with something else as dressing. Sonic stayed up for a few more minutes until he decided to rest. Getting up, he locked all the windows and doors in the house. Returning to floor level, he took a corner for himself and shut his eyes. Then, he realized how tired everyone else must have been, going up against a god even though they're part of the lowest tier of Dimension Spanners.

He didn't bother thinking anymore and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

(A/N: BULL SHIT! 15K WORDS? AM I GOING TO GO TO 20k!?)

Drake was the first, downstairs, to wake up. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. Rubbing his eyes, he realized he was in a building and flinched at the sudden change in climate. He smelled something nice coming from the kitchen and followed the scent. He saw Linda working on some food, steak for seven. Drake looked around, immersing himself in the atmosphere, relaxing his muscles and mind. The physical and psychological side effects of Link-Up were grand, even for a higher tiered special operation Dimension Spanner. The innovators of the new Spanner devices said that Link Up is like trying to merge two objects forcefully. It's not like fusion, it's forceful merging.

Drake got a sudden headache and stumbled back against a wall. Vent was beside him. They both didn't have much to say and decided to cool themselves off. They looked at their data pads and decided to set them into card form. Their destination: the Bank.

An hour later, Seraphim woke up. She noticed the steak and mashed potatoes that was placed in front of her and dug in. Her left arm was still sore. Her nerves were still repairing themselves so part of her left arm was paralyzed. The steak tasted good. She preferred gravy on her potatoes but then again it was better than nothing. Kaede and Shinji began waking up. Kaede started eating while Shinji rubbed his eyes with his palm, clearly a little stressed before joining in. Kaede pointed out that Sonic was sleeping in the corner, huddled up besides the door with his bag.

They saw Linda walk out the kitchen and grabbed their empty plates. Shinji decided to ask the question, "Where are we?"

"Sonic's house." Linda replied as she cleaned the dishes.

"He has a house here?" Shinji continued.

"This is a new one; he bought it yesterday while you guys were sleeping."

"So, Sonic teleported us here?" Kaede asked.

"Carried." Linda corrected, wiping her hands on cloth and setting dishes and silverware in the dish cleaning machine for storage.

"Where's Drake and Vent?" Seraphim asked, realizing that the Duo Dragons weren't here.

"They went to the bank and getting themselves an identity. You should as well." Linda recommended.

"What about you?" Shinji asked.

"I went already, Linda Mendez." She said.

"Isn't Mendez your drill sergeant?" Shinji questioned, crunching his eyebrows.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No...none at all."

Sonic began moving. He slowly opened his eyes and yawned lazily. His stomach growled. He noticed that the three were already awake. Vent and Drake were missing, probably out. He got up and stretched.

"I'm calling an internet provider and getting us some internet." Sonic announced. "But first, I'm hungry."

Sonic straightened his clothes and put on his shoes. "I'm going out."

"Food is in the kitchen."

"Four plates? Those are for Drake and Vent; you know how hungry people get after Link Up right? I'll go get some fast food and talk to the service provider personally." Sonic left the building but froze at the doorway.

"Right, school days." He said, a little surprised at the lines of students walking to school.

Seraphim rubbed her left shoulder, where her arm was detached. Shinji stood up and began exploring the house with Kaede. Linda got out her rifles and began disassembling them, doing maintenance. Seraphim wanted to take a small walk out in the park or anywhere quiet but prioritized her recovery. She laid down on the couch and brought out her Spanner.

"Mission Efficiency." She asked.

"Unknown, Mission is still in progress. Gen not verified dead." It replied in a robotic female voice. She groaned and laid her head down on the arm of the sofa.

The mission didn't go all that she planned it would. They messed up, if it weren't for Sonic gathering enough time, Drake and Vent would have never been able to link up. She felt so useless in the fight, always relying on her fellow teammates for help. She even got her arm torn off. TK-D04 grimaced. She needed to get stronger so she could stop relying on her teammates.

"Don't worry Sera." Kaede said, besides her.

"You're our leader, you're not useless." She said, trying to comfort her. Kaede was the first friend Seraphim ever had, being a princess and all. She was taken when she was attacked during a visit to her father by rebels and 'freedom fighters'. She fought off a person that wore a spanner. He wasn't a Dimension Spanner though, just a man who somehow killed one and took his device. That caught the eye of the real Spanners that took her in soon after the incident. When she completed her training and returned, it had been two months after her "disappearance".

Kaede was there to help. She went with Sera to visit her home universe. Her family, however, wasn't so happy to see the 'commoner'. When Sera tried protecting Kaede, she was disowned and left to rot. One week later, her father was attacked during the "England Noble meeting". She interrupted the meeting, just in time to block a tank round that was aimed at the group. Then, she proceeded to annihilate the entire rebel and freedom fighter army.

"Thanks...Kaede."

"No problem! What are friends for?" She said, smiling. The 2nd in command of the Terrain Karatas Delta Squad managed to laugh.

"Hey, Kaede..." Sera started.

"Yes?"

"I think I'll take you up on your offer."

* * *

A few days later...Kaede realized that they couldn't just stay hiding like this forever.

"Aren't our neighbors a little...confused? I mean, there're seven of us here: Me, Sera, Drake, Shinji, Vent, Linda, our almighty, immortal, supreme commander, Sonic." Kaede explained. Sonic laid back further, he wasn't in the mood of doing anything, neither is anyone else. Seraphim only agreed because she knows this is right, Sonic does as well.

"And we can't live without a guardian since we've all listed ourselves as minors, 15-17 right?" Kaede said.

"That isn't entirely correct. Linda has listed herself as, I think, around 50 right?"

"Negative, 27, my original look was that of a woman around her late-twenties." Linda explained. "My 'official' age, here, is 25 years old."

"So, you can go out and find work?"

"I don't plan on getting a desk job; if I can help it."

"What about you, Sonic?" Kaede asked.

"11th grade or second year in high school." Sonic replied. He stretched his legs and sat cross legged. His couch was turned towards the TV and he was playing a rhythm game, co-op with Shinji who was sitting on the floor.

"Aren't we breaking law? All minors are required to go to school, right?"

"Fuck school." Sonic instantly said. "Then again, it is required. Everyone besides Linda and I are required to go to school tomorrow." He announced.

"What? Why don't you have to go?" Shinji complained, losing focus and missing a few buttons.

"Maybe because I'm the highest ranked here and I hand out the orders. And because I'm lazy." He confessed. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Well then, our almighty leader, please go get the door." Sera said, slowly and with sarcastic respect.

"I'm not a leader, and that's your position TK-D04." Sonic backfired.

"Just go get the door!"

"Fine, fine!" Sonic threw his hands up and set his controller on the couch. He walked up to the door, looking through the eye hole. He saw a police officer and a guy in a suit standing outside. He hesitantly unlocked the door and slowly opened the door. The officer and suited man quickly straightened their clothing and put away any distractions.

"May we come in?" The policeman asked.

"No." Sonic immediately answered.

"Ah, well, are you Mr. Jack?" The officer asked.

"No, I am not Jack. Who's Jack?"

"He's supposed to be residing in your house, where is he?"

"Excuse me for a moment." Sonic requested and opened the door.

"Jack!" Sonic shouted and Shinji quickly ran towards the door. He joined up with Sonic in the conversation.

"Uh, hello everyone. It's quite early to be calling people out like this, hehe?"

"I thought you didn't know a Jack?" The suited man said, looking at Sonic.

"We call in Shin, or Bob. Whatever works at the time."

"You never call me Bob!"

"Yes, we do, Bob."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Bob here has-"

"My name is Ouma Shinji!" Shin immediately shouted.

"Oh, my apologies, our informant didn't know your identity and I believe he kept on calling you Jack. All we had to track you were your picture and house address." The suited man laughed, scratching the back of his head. Sonic elbowed the engineer, giving him an hostile look.

"State your name, occupation and reason of being here." Sonic instantly said, in a lower, more intimidating voice.

"Ah, yes, may I speak with an adult here?" The man in black asked. Sonic groaned and stuck his head inside the house again, "Linda!"

"Yes how may I be of assistance?" She said, coming out. For several days now, Linda was back in her original body. She had red hair and pale skin. She also stood at 6ft 9in, like most other Spartan IIs.

"Oh!" The policeman exclaimed. The suited man's glasses dropped a bit and he stepped back.

"This is...surprising. Who are you?"

"Linda Mendez, Mendez is my surname." She answered.

"Ah, Ms. Mendez, are you their guardian?" The suited man asked.

"Yes."

"Do you realize that they're breaking laws by not attending school, right?"

"Yes, I am quite aware of that."

"Well, I'm the principle of a private school close to this neighborhood. My name is Saito Souji. I'd like to invite you to try out my school, free of charge."

"That's quite an offer, Principle-san." Sonic commented.

"Indeed, I feel pity the children that can't study and learn in schools, so, once every year, I decide to find a person and take him or her, and their entire family into my school. Free of charge and no extra payments, plus, all the food there is going to be free." The Principle said, cheerfully.

"That's convenient, considering that we were discussing the matter before you came and knocked on the door." Shinji said, crossing his arms.

"Indeed, this offer will only come once."

"I sense another motive. What is it?" Sonic demanded.

"Hey, he's being extremely kind to you people! You can at least treat him with respect!"

"No, officer. He's correct. I think I'll have to come clean on this one." The Principle lowered his head.

"May I come in?"

"Sure, just take off your shoes, we just bought this house." Sonic said, opening the door.

"Thank you so much. Officer, I think it'd be best that you come help me explain the situation." The officer sighed and entered the house. Sonic clapped his hands twice and the squad turned his way.

"We have some guests. Kaede, could you go get some water?" Sonic requested. The guests took their seats opposite of Seraphim. She was wearing pajamas.

"Why did you pick us?" Sonic asked.

"I saw you fall from the skies a couple days ago. You were completely armored, yes? I suspect that Linda there is the fellow in the black armor.

"Incorrect." She said, cautious, as was everyone.

"Oh, then who is it?"

"It's none of your concern, Principle. If you decide to delve deeper into our pasts, I'll your have heads.." Sonic threatened.

"I see you're not in a good mood, very well. I have a slight...problem." He started. "It began a decade ago, when I was still a normal school teacher."

"Ah, thank you." Saito took the glass of water handed to him by Kaede.

"I was still a rookie. I've just started teaching and was taking orders and learning new things every day. That fateful day was supposed to be a normal one, like any other. I just got a new student, one with splendid gold hair, female. She was normal like any other, but that night, one of my students was in front of my house, knocking on the door like she was in a hurry." He paused. "I took her in and she explained what she saw. 'It was a demon! I saw a person being torn limb from limb by another person with bat like wings! That person was the student council president!' she told me. At first I didn't believe her, but tomorrow she was suddenly transferred out."

Souji paused, tears welled up in his eyes. "She was a kind soul. Everyone in class loved her and she was in the top of the class. That day, the new student, whispered in my ear, 'Don't tell anyone and I'll give you the position of school principle.'. Frightened, I complied, and two months later, I was given the position of school principle of Kuoh Academy, an all girls school. The previous principle suddenly got a large sum of money and retired. Ever since, I've been delving deeper in this mystery. I went to a priest for advice and he said that it was the work of a demon. His claim was verified when I saw a person, a shine maiden, become a demon herself, Himejima Akeno. She's a student in my school now."

He paused once again, leaning in closer. "Is there anyone you know that's a Demon?" He whispered.

"Souji, come on! You know no one is ever going to answer!" The officer smacked him in the head playfully.

"Well, you have to try to find out." He laughed.

"Saito Souji, if I were a Demon right now, I would have killed you this instant and everyone outside. Then, I'd wipe you existence from the world or replace you with a puppet. Luckily, I'm not a demon, so I won't feast on your guts and soul." Sonic joked.

"I think the correct term you're looking for is 'Devil'." Drake commented.

"Devil? What do you mean?"

"Devils are from the Christian Bible and they can be harmed from prayers, from any religion I may add, and holy items."

"And how do you know all of this?" The Police officer asked.

"Because my...predecessor was one."

"You're a Demon, I mean Devil?!" The principle exclaimed.

"No, no, no! Not at all, I'm definitely human, thank you very much!" Drake defended, waving his hands.

"I'm talking about the person who last wielded my...equipment."

"Ah, I see. What might that be?"

"The boy you're speaking to comes from a parallel universe, from the future, same with that kid with silver hair over there." Sonic explained. "Don't go off topic. What do you want us to help you with?"

"I want you to find and identify each and every Devil in my school. Then, I want you to protect each person that comes in contact with the Devils and make sure they steer away from them. In exchange, I'll pay you and allow you come to school without paying a fee." Saito summed up.

"Deal, when do we start?"

"T-that's a fast reply!"

"Sure, why not. Besides, I'm in a bad mood right now and I'd love to release some stress."

"Commander..." Shinji whined.

"You can start today if you want, I don't mind as long as my students are safe." He said.

"Okay, let me go dig up my old Kuoh Academy school uniform."

"Wait, you've come to my school?"

Sonic turned around. His face was twisted, the kind of face you'd make when you go 'what the fuck'. "You're talking to dimension travelers right now. Your universe is now placed under hidden protection until further notice." Sonic decreed.

"Wait, you can't just do that!" Seraphim complained.

"I'm the fucking Dimension King AND Deathless God King (not from Infinity Blade though I got the name from it). I can do whatever the fuck I want." Sonic said, irritated as he walked upstairs.

There was a long pause until the Police officer decided to ask, "Is he always like that?"

"No, just a little grumpy right now."

"Why?"

"Must be related to why that girl was running out of the briefing room so quickly..." Shinji muttered.

"Actually, I'll just pay for new ones." Sonic stated, descending the stairs. "My old clothes are tattered from battle, nuclear explosions and or possible rage quits."

"I'll need measurements from all of you." Saito said, smacking the side of his fist into his palm (like in anime but not in a fight).

"I want it done in a secure place. I already had a close call with one Devil."

"Should we really tell him?" Shinji asked.

"He's our employer; we should tell him everything that's not related to Dimension Spanner stuff."

"You already discovered one?" Souji said, surprised.

"Yes, a red head and a guy that got killed during his date by his date. Going by memory, I think their names were Asia Gremory and Hyoudou Kiba. That or my memory has gone to shit since I've never been in a DxD Universe for three trillion dimension cycles." He paused. Saito and the officer were looking at him strangely. "That's the fancy way of saying Dimension Year, which is a year outside, in the 'space' between universes. Yes, we use seconds as well."

**"Actually, their names are Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou, first names then last names."** Ddraig said, a red gauntlet appeared on Drake's left hand.

"What?!"

"You know them?"

**"Of course, Issei was my previous user."** The Red Dragon Emperor said. **"He also stopped the feud between Albion and I."**

"Who's Albion?"

"Stop asking the Dragon such unimportant questions. Thank you, Ddraig for refreshing my memory. Kind of embarrassing that I've forgotten the name of one of my Harem Girls but then again, most of them died from old age."

**"Some boyfriend you are."**

"Do you really want your genitals to be raped?" Sonic asked, rhetorically.

"Excellent point, but back on track, Rias Gremory is the school's most beautiful bishoujo, what would she want a pervert like Issei?" The principle asked. Sonic's face and many other Spanners, excluding Vent, Drake and Linda began cracking up. Sonic tried to suppress his laughter as best he could and ended up breaking.

"Bwhahahaha! I-I think...haha...I think you should ask Ddraig and Albion where they got their nicknames from...hahaha!"

"Nicknames?" The officer asked and Albion groaned. Wings appeared from Vent's back and Drake was rubbing his face with his armored hand.

**"Have you ever heard of 'The Legend of the Oppai Dragon'?"** Albion started.

**"You white bastard, don't you tell that story!"** Ddraig shouted; Drake's left arm jerked towards Vent. (No offense to any white people out there).

**"Well, the origin story started like this-"**

**"Blah, blah, blah, we can't hear you Albion speak louder! Maybe I should claw out your voice box and give you a newer one!"** Ddraig threatened.

**"There was this high school kid named Hyoudou Issei-"** And with that, Ddraig forced Drake's body to move and slam into Vent's. Both their gears disappeared and they heard curses emanating in the distance.

"I believe we just witnessed the next great Dragon Wars...hey does anyone remember the Oppai Dragon theme song?"

**"NO!"** Ddraig and Albion shouted at the same time. Vent's and Drake's gears instantly materialized. **"God damn it, that song is a disgrace to dragons across all universes!"** Albion commented.

"Wasn't Vali called the-"

**"Please...no more."** The Heavenly Dragon begged. Sonic paused for a moment before, "Zoom, Zoom, Iyan~!" was heard. It came from Shinji. Moments later, after being dragged away by a possessed Vent and Drake, screams were heard from the upper levels.

"Anyways, I hope you best of luck on your endeavors." Saito said, after hearing the horrible screams of the ex-void user.

"Thanks, you can expect a letter to your school with our aliases and pictures. We should be done in no more than a week, within half a year; I want all our information to be purged from existence. No traces whatsoever, hell, break the damn hard drive if you have to." Sonic said, waving at the two guests.

After Kaede was sure that everyone left, she started mumbling, "Dragon, dragon, oppai dragon. Click, click, zoom, zoom, iyaan" and a loud crack was heard from Sonic as palm met face.

* * *

"Hey, stop bumping into me!"

"No you stop bumping into me!"

"How about you two shut up! We don't need to start school with tattered uniforms and broken bones!" Vent shouted.

It was several days after we got our uniforms. Ddraig and Albion helped Sonic secure the possibility of a person being a Devil. Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Hyoudou Issei were marked as 'confirmed'. Sonic was taking every precaution to avoid misjudging and making a person's life miserable. Sonic pulled Seraphim towards him and whispered into her ear.

"This should be around the time Issei realizes he's a Devil. Also, make sure not to change with the other girls, forward that to Kaede." He advised. The Spanner's de-facto leader nodded in response and sped up towards Kaede. Sonic pulled his jacket hood over his head and pocketed his hands. He looked like a delinquent, but he didn't mind. All he wanted was that no one remembered him...and so he didn't retract his clone/brother's 'curse'. It's the one where every god damned female in a fifty meter radius chases him in order to ask him out. No one really bothered with him at first notice, but that's probably because Sonic looks extremely normal. Infinity had freaking platinum/silver white hair and red eyes.

Well, that could easily be emulated with Sonic but Infinity's genes have also been tampered with so that the opposite sex would be extremely attracted to him. It's an incident that occurred several billion years after he first became a Dimension King with some frantic that wanted a "pure" god race. Kaede pulled down the Quantex-human's hood.

"What was that for?" He questioned, pulling his hood back on. Kaede kept her hand on the hood, making a clicking noise with her tongue and a 'no-no' gesture with her index finger. She pointed ahead of them, the school was in sight. Sonic groaned and paused his music player and took off his hooded sweatshirt. The principle greeted them as they entered the school. They were all separated in the same class, surprisingly.

"Is class 2-A short on students or something?" Shinji asked, crunching his eyebrows as he stared at his paper stub.

"Ah, in a way, yes."

"So, they're, for some reason, six desks that are empty in a single class?" Kaede questioned.

"Yes."

"Can't you split us up?" She requested.

"Yes, Shinji with Seraphim and Kaede." Drake added.

"Hey!"

"Don't be a pussy. Who's going to protect the princess and her friend?" Drake teased.

"I suppose I could move them to class 2-B..." The principle muttered. "Okay! I'll move them. I'll inform the teachers immediately."

Saito left in a hurry, leaving Sonic puzzled. Deciding to shrug it off, he and the rest of the crew entered the school. Sonic suggested that they wait in the lobby for the principle to guide them to their classrooms. Sonic seemed fidgety as he was once in Issei's shoes (as a pervert). He shivered. The warrior hated having to emulate the Oppai Dragon's persona. It was disturbing to him as he had to force it out and most of the time, he didn't feel like masturbating. Hell, due to his Spartan Augmentations, he can't even have an erection without feeling really erotic, better for him since he doesn't want the Rias or even Zenovia of another universe to rape his testicles.

"Sorry for the wait, I'll be your escort to your new classes." a teacher's assistant said, panting. Seraphim nodded and the crew followed the assistant. We took a few turns and reached our destination. Our two classes were side-by-side, luckily. That means a quick rendezvous is possible.

"We thank your for your assistance." Kaede said, bowing to the teacher.

"No problem." He said, running off. We watched him take a turn and trip on the corner. A sweat drop formed on the sides of our heads.

"Well, best of luck, hopefully Issei isn't in my class." Vent said, opening the door.

"Well tough luck, he is in our class." Sonic grinned and entered the classroom.

* * *

Three students entered the class. I, Hyoudou Issei, have never met hem. I watched as the three males took the podium, in front of the teacher. Class just started and I think I remember seeing one of them as I was heading towards school a couple days ago.

There was this one guy; he had brown hair, like me, and golden eyes. That's rare. He gave off a weird feeling, something I can't describe. The guy next to him had white hair and gold eyes as well. I didn't really like him for some reason, like a sort of primal instinct to fight. I noticed that my stares were more hostile towards him and turned away.

The one at the very end of the group was huge. He was at least 200cms or around 6 feet. He had black hair and black eyes, finally a normal looking kid. He had a tied up gray sweatshirt on his waist and wore earphones. The behemoth seemed a little out of it like he spaced out.

I find this suspicious. Three new students arrive right after my weird...no, they weren't hallucinations. They were definitely real, I just know it. I suspect that they want to...finish me off. I tensed up after this realization and clenched my fists.

"We're getting two new students today, please introduce yourselves." The teacher asked.

"Salutations, my name is Vent, just Vent. I'm not telling you people my family name because that is private and I'm not into giving out private information." Vent said. Everyone, even me, had a straight face on. They all also looked like they were saying, "Did that really just happen?"

"I am not joking."

"Thank you, Vent-san, next up please." The teacher said, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, my name is Drake (...) nice to meet you." Drake said, cheerfully smiling. He kept that expression for several seconds until he said, "Wait, that wasn't good enough?" in fluent English. I didn't quite understand some of the things he said since English isn't really my strongest subject. Lastly it was the huge guy.

He stared off into the window. Drake had to nudge him to get his attention.

"Wait, it's my turn?" He asked. Drake nodded and the colossus cleared his throat. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Sonic, for reasons that I will keep to myself, I will not unveil my real name."

"S-seriously?" I had to blurt out.

"Yes, Sekiryuutei. I will not give out my real name." He called me a what now? Drake elbowed Sonic in the stomach, the latter laughing as he did it.

"That was probably the worst introduction ever, of all time."

"What was probably the best reference ever, of all time." Sonic said, in English. Unlike last time, I didn't understand anything he just said. He gained some snickers from the other two and the teachers sent them to their seats. Vent sat at the end of the room, thank god- ouch! I quick flinched and bit my tongue. I just had a sudden headache for some reason. Anyways, Vent sat at the end of the room and Drake sat across from me. Sonic sat in the first seat and class started.

It was math, one of my least favorite classes. Not as bad as English and physical education, but pretty low in rank. As class dragged on, the more and more I felt tired. Ever since the beginning of the week, I've felt really tired, some might even say weak during the day. But at night, I get a huge power boost and I could see in the dark and hear from meters away. The huge transformation boost is strange, alien to me. I didn't really feel like doing anything today and just laid on my desk.

When class ended, I stayed seated in my desk. Motohama and Matsuda came to me. I didn't feel like talking when they turned to Drake.

"Hey there, I'm Matsuda and this is Motohama! We're totally not perverted, hey come out and hang with us!" The baldy, Matsuda, said.

"The way and manner you said it was so suspicious, only a fool could fall for that obvious lie." Drake replied, not even turning to look. "But I'll amuse you if that's what you want."

"Ah haha... Want to come over to Matsuda's house later tonight? I've got some great stuff to watch." Motohama laughed. Drake glanced at Sonic, who nodded his head. Why would he need permission from him?

"Sure, why not."

"No!"

"Don't!"

"You'll become one of them!"

I heard a low growl emanate from Drake just then. It didn't look like he was making it, but it seemed like it came from somewhere in his direction. School went by fast and I felt exhausted, more so then usual. I didn't peek at any girls, didn't blabber on about boobs, really, I just slept on my table. I barely remembered anything I've learned today. Looks like I'm going to have to copy from them again. Matsuda invited me over to his house to watch some porno. I agreed, but I was really out of it. Drake was going also and he told Sonic and Drake, along with three other students I've never seen, where he was going.

Over at Matsuda's house, Drake left early. Like, ten minutes before the good part, saying that, 'he had to finish something'. Pretty soon, I felt like leaving also. I feel like crap anyways. After leaving the house, I felt like I was being tailed. I took a quick glance behind me. A man wearing along long coat and hat was trailing me. He had this glare that seemed to penetrate my body, like a predator and its prey. He gave off a weird feeling, like something was crawling under my skin. I didn't like it one bit, not one bit at all. I paced a little faster, eventually bursting off into a run. My demonic speed and agility kicked in and soon I was at the park. Wait, isn't this where-

"A stray? Why that's rare." I heard someone say. I turned around to see that the strange man was still there. I dropped my bag and shivered.

"Are you a stray? Where's your master?" He asked.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"So you are a stray. Then nobody would mourn if I kill you right here and now." He said. A light spear formed in his hands. He raised it and was about to throw it when I heard, **"[DRAGON BURST]!"** and three fiery balls of energy shot in front of the man. I turned to see a red gauntlet quickly disappear; I didn't make out its appearance though but that was a long enough distraction for me to grab my bag and run.

I felt something pierce my leg. The burning sensation was intense. It felt like someone was cooking your insides with the temperature of a million degrees Celsius. I roared in agony and rolled over. I felt the object disappear from my leg. I reached down to touch it and a wet icky feeling invaded my fingers. Raising it to my face, I screamed.

"S-stay away from me!" I shouted, swinging my bag.

"No, you die now."

"Stay away!"

**"[DRAGON FIRE]"** A magic circle appeared under the man wearing a long coat. He quickly jumped out of the way but was hit with fire anyways. The circle was crimson red and had a strange symbol in the center. Out from it, came a red haired beauty.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"R-Rias-sempai..."I croaked, raising my bloody left hand.

"The holy energy will kill you if I don't treat you now." She examined. She quickly turned around, her hair followed motion. I was in awe.

"Okay Mr. Fallen Angel- huh?" She said, in confusion. I didn't get it and tried to take a peak behind her, no one.

"What just happened?" She murmured before I blacked out.

* * *

"Did we just pull off a Kamen Rider Decade?" Sonic asked looking at Drake.

"A what now?"

"Kamen Rider Decade, fuck up every world we enter. That usually doesn't happen." Sonic explained. "Anyways, I think that's enough action for tonight, care for some sleep?" He suggested.

"Sure." Drake said in a satisfied sound.

"Next time, don't pull off so many Dragon moves. I don't want to reveal ourselves just yet."

"Right...and what was I supposed to do?" He asked sarcastically.

"Wait for Rias to get here. Koneko should have saved Issei anyways. Your assistance was unnecessary."

"Well she took a hell of a time to get here."

"That's because you butted in you retard. She was right behind the tree over there, see, she's coming out right now."

"Please, what would you have done?"

"Let him die...again."

"Wow, what a great master plan of yours."

"Yeah, I want to minimize interactions with the locals as much as I can. Gen could still be alive after all."

"That's impossible. You personally shoved a FURY Tactical Nuke into his chest. He couldn't have survived that!"

"Yes he could, because he's a god and you need to train more. Besides, that was just a simple nuke. He could have definitely survived."

"Then when will he come back?"

"Anytime he can manipulate a large party, be on the look out."

"Right, also, what about the Fallen Angel?"

"I teleported him to the fallen church, he should be fine."

"Fine, right. When can we reveal ourselves?"

"We don't, not yet. Talk to him as Dimension Spanners yes, just wait for him to get the boosted gear." Sonic ordered. "Not twice critical, boosted gear."

**"Of course, you'd love seeing two Boosted Gears fighting each other, correct?"** Ddraig said from the gauntlet.

"Hell yes."

* * *

Author's Note:

**TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE**

That is...REALLY FUCKING LONG!? WHAT THE HELL! I COULD HAVE FINISHED TWO DAMN CHAPTERS FOR BOTH IDGPE AND SPARTANS X DRAGONS IF I DIDN'T SPEND IT ALL HERE!

Hello everyone, I am Sonicfanx1 and thank you for reading this horrendously long first chapter for a fan fiction. It tops off at 21k at the end, before the author's notes. That's a lot of words and I did it in what, one week? If I counted how many hours I spent on this, I'd say about 10-12 hours. So, I could make a lot of chapters for other stories using the hours.

If you're confused to what the HELL is going on, I'll summarize it for you:

There is an inter-universal and I dare say extra-universal, as in it also resides outside the universe but not in any other universe, Military/Guardian/Sentinel/Police Force monitoring the universes.

We start off with Drake, same hair as Issei, different hair style, a little more spiky but no anti-gravity hair. He travels to a city to find the antagonist of the chapter and even story, Gen, also known as the Dispatcher. He enters the bar, kicks ass, and finds out where he's hiding. Meanwhile, Sonic is being a bad leader/commander and is kicked out by his co-commander. He pisses off one of his squad members and is now in a hell of a grumpy mood.

He explains the mission to the TK-Delta squad or the Terrain Karatas Delta Squad and Karatas as in the IRL Japanese Mecha Karatas. They jump in, intercept Gen and a huge fight ensues that makes up most of the damn chapter. I'd be happy if people say the fight was insane and crazy. I'd be even happier if people said the fight was something only a crazy person would come up with. They end up going through the Universal Gateway without Gen's flagship and Infinity, Sonic's Clone/Brother, destroys the gate behind them.

Another fight scene ensued, which is pretty crazy even if it's like...50% what I actually envisioned. I imagined more...ropes and grapple hooks because there is only garbage in that air battle right now. They could have used the garbage to propel themselves in the fight. I used a bit of IRL physics in it as well, and if you're confused, YES THEY WERE ALL FALLING DURING THAT FIGHT.

I could have ended it there but...then again, that first bit was so alien that I couldn't have stopped it there. So I continued. Talking about it now, it's a lot like High School DxD: Spartans X Dragons, another story and crossover I am working on right now. This makes my third story. It starts off very similar, a character in an alternate universe gets pulled into this one and then shit happens. Except this one is twice as long as the first fucking chapter which I considered to be my longest chapter of that time.

So, back on track, they get picked up by the Principle, who, btw, escaped before Linda could spot him and they get taken into Kuoh Academy. Issei get's attacked, like in the anime but Drake, with his fast thinking, "saved" him even if Koneko could have saved him easily. So yeah, that happened and a small argument ensues and the story ends.

I know some of you are thinking: OMFG THIS ISN'T A HIGH SCHOOL DXD FAN FICTION FKJAS)(Y#U#Q)* or this looks so fucking gay...

Well, it's different. You can say I'm trying to copy DeathOverLord in a way since I've introduced a team that mimics what he's doing except, for the fact, that this is a larger team that will eventually grow into a small army of twenty men/women.

I was actually surprised when I used my Microsoft Word grammar check that there were only about 20-30 spelling errors in it. I was very careful in this story since I hate going through, checking everything.

Now, talking about the characters:

TK-Delta + Sonic and Infinity will be the main characters. Then, from Issei's point of view, The Occult Research Club will be the main characters.

Sonic is my main OC, he is the strongest mother fucker I've made up and I still plan on improving him. He's not perfect though, shown in the story, he has some insecurity like not living up to the name of the man who saved him: my RuneScape character, Sonicfanx1. IKR, Sonic IS my "self insert" in a way. Yes, he is over powered; NO he is not a Mary Stu/Gary Sue. He isn't perfect in every way.

Infinity Fusion/True Fusion IS a Gary Sue. Hell, THE AMOUNT OF GARY SUE IN THIS CHARACTER IS TOO DAMN HIGH!

Everyone, maybe with the exception of Drake and Vent, have their own issues. Maybe Linda as well... If you're familiar with the anime called "Guilty Crown", then you know the problem with Shinji already. Kaede has her own problems that I'll touch up on later.

I'll make "filler" chapters relating to each character as the story continues. I'll try to make them as interesting as possible so no one would skip out on it.

You can skip the rankings and the two other lists below since there isn't really much of me saying anything. I'm just explaining the lore of the story a bit more.

**Rankings:**

Low Level Rookie Dimension Spanners (TK-D04, D05, D06, and D08):

They could easily take on an entire country by themselves and are trained in battling entire universal armies by themselves. They have general Spanner training. That includes: The Ability to create and manufacture weapons, the ability to use magic, the ability to adapt and survive, tactical training, general studies (expert scientist level).

Special Operations Low Leveled Dimension Spanners (TK-D09/Linda-058)

Highly trained, is fast enough to combat gods although not as effective and rarely beats them, usually used in assassinations of low-combat skilled high ranking officers.

Sonic (Author):

First Generation Dimension Spanner...sort of. Final transformation out of about 90 similar and different forms is strong enough (if not condensed) to destroy all of existence (a scale in which I will explain in the next chapter. Let's just say it's 100x on a higher level then omniverse). Is going insane from age and frequently needs to relax.

Infinity:

Slightly weaker then Sonic, has a few forms that can rival "Extreme Giga Dragonaut".

Gen:

God. Can destroy a planet with 1% of his full power. Universe conqueror.

Notable Transformations:

Dimension Spanner Form (Spanner Form):  
Boosted Gear/Divine Dividing Balance Breaker Link Up  
Full Powered Gen  
Giga Dragonaut  
White Dragon Emperor, Red Dragon Emperor (Combination Form)

(IDR WHAT NUMBER, EACH TIP IS A FORM)

Extreme Giga Dragonaut  
-"Green" Ranged  
-"Red" Sword (Excluding the IB)  
-"Blue" Staff

(TBA/LARGE LEAP)

Promethean Giga Dragonaut (Profile Picture, rough design)  
-Crimson Vanguard  
-Azure Marine  
-Emerald Valkyres/Air force  
-Gold Special Operations  
-White Juggernaut

Giga Infinity Realm (Usually, I add Dragonaut at the end for tier 2)  
-Corruption  
-Salvation  
-Corruption Salvation  
-True Infinity Realm  
-Super Infinity Realm (FINAL)

That'd be 16 in that one list, from extreme all the way down. If I were to use tropes, it'd be: Serial Escalation and Multiform Balance.

Anyways, I need to sleep. Really, the only thing I need to say right now is that:

Why the hell was the FIRST line they say in DxD NEW was: OPPAI. I facepalmed at that.

Thanks  
Sonicfanx1

P.S. As seen in bold, the title is going to change since I don't really like this title that much. I'd love to get suggestions from you people, thanks. I'll work on Spartans X Dragons tomorrow to any SxD followers here.


End file.
